LOVE HURTS
by Jessi143
Summary: lol im not really good at summarizing what my stories about... but anyways im gonna try... this story is mostly... loren trying to solve a major problem she has... i know what i just put doesnt really tell you much... but oh well you should read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

It was Just another regular day at west valley charter for everybody there except Loren Tate… Loren had her first symptom….Nausea …which she didn't think was a big deal maybe the lunch didn't sit well with her no big deal… Till the nausea continued day after day … It was friday lunchtime Since she still wasn't feeling well…Loren was thinking the worst. she was pregnant ,thinking to herself , " no I can't be pregnant me and Eddie used protection when he took me to prom . We where so careful thee other times to " or so she thought . maybe she has food poisoning .. Yeah that was it.. she thought with her being sick she should stay away from Eddie for awhile and just resort to phone calls so this stupid bug would go way in a day or two.. To lorens bad luck ,it was almost a WHOLE week ,she needed help.. someone she could trust, not to tell anyone till the time was right . That happened to be Eddies very close cousin Layla Scott , now the only problem was.. How on earth was she gonna get to san francisco to talk to her, most importantly how was she gonna get there with out anyone( especially EDDIE) knowing ?  
Loren contemplated telling eddies rockstar cousin ,who happens to be the female rockstar version of Eddie.  
Still back at school Loren makes plans to first call her mom ,( she grabs her phone and dials her mom)  
( nora answers )  
Nora: Hey sweetie hows school ?  
Loren: its going good .. Hey mom I was wondering can i spend the whole weekend with melissa ?  
Nora: umm sure you call me every day?  
Loren: yeah I will thanks mom!  
( well that was settled now too call Layla's driver )  
she goes ahead and calls Layla's driver Patrick ( who happened to be in the area )to drive Loren to see Layla for help ( Loren grabs a card. From her purse which read " Layla Scott's personal driver Patrick "she grabbed her phone and called him )  
Patrick: hello this is Patrick ..  
Loren: hey Patrick it's Loren Tate. I was wondering if you could come and pick me up ?I'm staying with Layla the weekend , I have some business to discuss with Layla .  
Patrick: hello miss tate I am in the area doing errands for mrs Layla. I can come get you in Half an hour  
Loren: Thanks you so much patrick.. I am sorry for the inconvenience …  
Patrick : no worries ms tate .. Have you packed for the weekend ?  
Loren: well I'm Still at school, Im leaving early. But once I get home I can pack in a hurry  
patrick: sounds good meet you at ur house  
( Loren hangs up the phone )  
Man this was so easy ..( Loren figured that since she couldn't concentrate at school she would ditch the rest of the day and get ready so Patrick could go and pick her up.. Lorens gets to her house and sees patrick already there she rushes in and packs in a hurry and they take off … About fours into the six hour drive her phone rings And sees that its Eddie .. She answers …]  
[( Eddies at his place going crazy not being able to see Loren , He decides to call her )  
Loren: hello?  
Eddie: hey beautiful !… How are you feeling ?  
Loren: better I think… What are you doing?  
Eddie: oh nothing just going crazy thinking about you ..I need to see you . Let me come over ! I'll take care of you ! ( Loren couldn't have that .. She was already on her way to eddies cousin Layla's house in San Francisco so she had to come up with A lie and make it sound convincing )  
Loren: as much as I would love that .. You can't come over…Mel is Coming over with soup. And spending the weekend over at my house ,where gonna have a girls night and talk about boys … I'll be talking about you all night ( Loren was so hoping it sounded convincing )  
Eddie: Loren it's been almost a whole week! I miss you .. I hate talking on the phone with you ! I want to see you and cuddle with you ! …  
Loren : I know Eddie, I know but hey I promise I'll see you in two days okay?  
Eddie : okay( Eddie sounds sad) I'm gonna hold you to it !  
( they hang up the phone and Eddie starts to think "Loren sounded like she was lying but she did sound sick "… He couldn't stop thinking about it he had to get out of the apartment … He was gonna pay papa max a visit )  
(Eddie finally reaches papa max's place and sees Noras car there …He heads up to his dads apartment and knocks on the door and sees Nora answering it with his dad behind her )  
Nora : hey Eddie come in  
( Eddie comes in and kisses Nora on the cheek and hugs his dad )  
Max: what's up bud?  
Eddie: nothing I'm going crazy I haven't seen Loren  
Nora: why is that?is she upset with you?  
Eddie: no cuz she's sick … How is she doing?  
Nora: Eddie what are you talking about Loren isn't sick ?  
(as soon as Eddie hears that he automatically knows Loren was lying to him and he fell for it … He was definitely gonna get to the bottom of this himself .. But first he had to sell it to max and Nora)  
Eddie : ur right I'm sorry I forgot jake is the one who's sick ( Eddie looks to Nora and says ) Nora do you mind if I go and visit Loren?  
Nora: she's not home she's spending the weekend with Melissa … She'll be back on Sunday … Do you want to surprise Loren at Melissa's? I'll give you her address to show up ?  
Eddie: no ill just wait till Sunday to see her … I should get going I didnt mean to ruin your night and plus Ian is in town where gonna meet for drinks at rumor ,so I should go  
Max: are you sure you don't want to stay?  
Eddie: nah pop I have some stuff to do  
( Eddie gets up to leave and hugs his dad bye and give Nora a hug bye)  
Once Eddie was out of his dads place he started thinking .. " man I can't believe loren would lie to me . I wonder where she could be .. She lied to me and her mom I wonder if she's really with Melissa? " Eddie knew he had to call Melissa to see if Loren was there with her .. Good for him Loren had called Melissa once with his phone one time cause hers had died .. He decides to give Melissa a call…she answers)  
Melissa: hello!  
Eddie: Mel its Eddie  
Melissa: hey rockstar what's up ?  
Eddie: I need to ask you a quick question? I don't have a lot of time  
Melissa: okay what is it  
Eddie: have you seen Lo?  
Melissa : I remember her telling me she was gonna spend time the weekend with her mom .. Her mom even took her out of school after lunch … Why?  
Eddie: just asking I tried calling her but she must have her phone off .. But hey thanks mel I owe you one … Bye  
Melissa: bye  
( Eddie was thinking and thinking where could loren be ? She wasn't at her house . Or with her mother cause her mom was with my dad .. )…  
[(loren was so excited cause she finally makes it to San Francisco and heads to Layla's home .. Loren's felt like a real rebel … No body knew where she was …. After finally getting to Layla's mansions .Patrick Gets out of the car and opens the door for loren .  
Patrick : shall we ms tate. ?  
( Loren gets out and says )  
Loren: wow! She lives here ?( Loren sees the most gorgeous mansion she's ever laid her eyes on)  
Patrick : yes she does now lets get you me .  
( Loren follows Patrick inside and follows him to her studio and finally Loren sees Layla who spots Loren at the doorway of her home studio and is confused as ever wondering why Loren was there .. layla cuts what she's doing and takes a break .  
Layla takes off her head phones and waves to Patrick to come in with Loren and Patrick says)  
Patrick: Layla ,Loren is here like she said you instructed her to be here today ( Layla looks confused and sees Loren hoping Layla will go along with it and says)  
Layla: of course Patrick ! Nice to see you follow directions well! ( Patrick gives her a sarcastic look and she says) well thank you for delivering ms Tate to me. You can have to rest of the night off you earned it !  
Patrick: thanks Layla ( he looks at Loren). I hope your business with Layla goes well ( he leaves and Layla looks at Loren pointing to follow her out to head to the kitchen but stops outside the recording room and sees her sister in law who's Fixing up her song, she just sang and says" sawyer I'm done for today " her sister in law signs to her okay and Layla has Loren follow her to the kitchen to get something to eat ..  
Layla: Loren you hungry?  
Loren: yes please !  
(Layla makes sandwiches and chips for the both of them with a couple of waters and they both sit )  
Layla: not that I'm not happy to see you but Loren why are you here? And Where's Eddie ? How did you get here ?  
Loren: well first off eddie doesn't know where I'm at yet… And he's back in L.A… As for how did I get here? .. Well I called Patrick and said you wanted me here to talk business, even though I'm the one who needs to talk personally …  
Layla: okay how personal are we talking ?  
Loren: well I'm hoping not very personal I dont know yet … But if it is very personal I could be changing life's here..even yours .. I just don't know? you know ? Thats why I'm here, I need you help and need your help to tell others!( Layla didn't know what in the world Loren was talking about all Layla knew was it had to be big cause Loren was rambling.. Alot )  
Layla: LOREN!  
Loren: what?  
Layla: I have no clue what you talking about ?Also the rambling is kind of giving Me a headache  
Loren: I'm sorry … It's just I'm so nervous and scared  
Layla: Loren what ever it is … I'm gonna help you threw this …so come on just say it !  
Loren: okay …. Layla… I… Think …I might be ….( before she says the last word Layla gets a call and interupts her and says)  
Layla: hold on Loren …eddies calling …. (right when she presses the answer button Loren says very low, Eddie can barely hear anything threw the phone line )  
Loren: pregnant  
[Layla's eyes widen and kind of zones out but snaps back when she hears Eddie keeps saying {hello } she puts her ear to the phone and just listens to eddie who sounded like he was muffled ]  
Eddie: Layla …. You there ? ….Layla Layla  
( Layla couldn't hear anything after hearing that Loren might be pregnant by finally snaps and says to him)  
Layla: um hi Ed … I'm gonna have to call you back ( Loren says before grabbing the phone )  
Eddie: But … Layla wait have you seen…  
Loren: hang up the phone!  
( she hangs up the phone And just looks at her )  
Loren: well … Are you gonna say anything ?  
[back in LA]  
(Eddie was going crazy back at his apartment wondering where On earth Loren could be ? He kept replaying all the lies he had heard. Loren saying Melissa was staying at her house the weekend , Nora saying Loren would be at melissas house the weekend nd melissa also stating that Loren left school early and would be having a mom/ daughter weekend .. He had to give it to them all the lies he heard sound so similar .. But still he knew Loren was with someone. It had to be someone close to her . He knew Loren All to well…but then he snapped . He was missing someone … This someone knew Loren , they liked and loved her to … This someone was his own family member ,His very close cousin Layla… But Loren couldn't be with his cousin… She wasn't in town this week … Maybe Loren called her? He had to find out and call her to see if she's heard from loren… It was his last hope..before he would started to think the worst ….( he grabs his phone and dials his cousins cell .. (It rings and rings which the rings feel like there taking forever … He never anticipated how much he wanted his cousin to answer her phone just so he can ask her if she's seen Loren ) just as she answers he can barely hear anything but voices in the background one in particular … Eddie starts yelling Layla's name hoping shell hear and will take the call …  
Eddie: Layla …. You there ? ….Layla Layla  
( nothing! … He gives her a minute and she finally snaps and says )  
Layla .. Um hi Ed… I'm gonna have to call you back!( Layla sounded busy and shocked at the same time but he didn't really care he just needed to ask a simple quick question which he tried to get it out there )  
Eddie:But … Layla wait have you seen…  
Loren: hang up the phone!  
( eddie hears thee other voice and his eyes widen! Thinking in his head " what the hell!….Loren ? How is Loren there with my cousin?" He suddenly felt relieved loren was there… Where ever "there" was , all of sudden the phone goes dead and he hears the dial tone . "DAMN" he couldn't believe it ?! Layla hung up on him ! Eddie was so frustrated he threw his phone … He hadn't seen his girl loren in a whole week, he was going crazy and even more so , now that he heard Loren's voice over the phone with his cousin..but why? He so wanted to call Layla back but she was busy so he had to wait for his cousin to call back.  
Eddie was sitting at his piano playing a new song that just popped up in his head … He stops and replays the phone call from his cousin in his head back to the voice In The background it was Loren he was sure of that. But How did she get to San francisco? Maybe Layla was in LA but forgot to tell Eddie she was there ( eddie was so confused and had many questions only Loren and Layla had the answers to … He needed to get to the bottom of this  
[back in San Francisco ]  
( loren waves her hand in front of Layla and starts snapping her fingers finally getting her attention)  
Loren: Layla . You okay?  
Layla: yeah I think so It's just that's not the type of news you hear everyday … You know ? ( now Layla focuses on Loren saying she thinks she's pregnant ) now you say that you think your pregnant?  
Loren: well I took a pregnancy test and it was positive And lately I've been feeling sick throwing up a lot and my boobs kind of feel sore …  
( Layla laughs )  
Layla: yep I may not be a doctor but even i know your pregnant  
Loren: I figured the same thing but I want to check with a doctor i just don't want my mom to find out Yet. Until I know for sure  
Layla : is that why your here ?  
Loren : sort of I figured if I was pregnant I'm gonna need help telling Eddie .. can you help me  
Layla: the telling Eddie part can wait till you actually find out … Have you looked up a doctor you wanna go to?  
Loren: um no I have no idea how to do that? Can you help me  
Layla: well I actually know a good OB doctor  
Loren: how good is she ? Is she expensive ? you think you can get me an appt. tomorrow ?  
Layla :well she's so good people travel half way around the world just for her services … And she's not that expensive shell give me a discount considering she used to be married to my uncle and she still loves me like her niece … ANd how about we go today let's say two hours from now ?  
(Loren starts to panic )  
[ back in LA …]  
( an hour had passed and Eddie has had enough. He waited long enough he was calling her back now … He grabs his phone and dials and as it rings after a minute Layla finally answers )  
Layla: hello?  
Eddie: Layla! ….. Finally what took you so long why didn't you call me back?  
Layla: sorry Ed I got busy what's up?


	2. Chapter 2

He grabs his phone and dials and as it rings after a minute Layla finally answers)

Layla: hello?

Eddie: Layla! ….. Finally what took you so long ? why didn't you call me back?

Layla: sorry Ed I got busy ..what's up?

Eddie: okay I'll get right to it … Have you seen Lo?

Layla: who?

( Layla laughs)

Eddie: Loren , Layla have you seen her ?

Layla : oh yeah I have

Eddie: well where?

Layla: oh you know around! (Layla laughs)

Eddie: Layla I'm being serious here…. On the phone earlier … In the background … It was Loren wasn't it? Where are you? here in LA ?

Layla: im in san francisco and i don't know… maybe she's here (Eddie suddenly hears Layla talk to somebody else) I know

Eddie: she's there isnt she? Let me talk to her

Layla : no

Eddie: what? why not she's my…

Layla: she's ur what Ed?

Eddie: she's my girlfriend I have the right to talk to her

Layla: your right … And You can talk to her when she gets back… Look Ed everything's fine . Just don't worry about anything .now I have to go

Eddie: Layla wait! (she hangs up)

[back in LA]

(Eddie just finished talking to his cousin who confirm that Loren was there with her but couldn't talk to her … And gets mad)

Eddie: DAMN IT!

(Eddie couldn't stand to know that Loren was with his cousin and what drove him more crazy was he didn't know why and he was debating whether or not to just leave the girls Alone or not .. eddies house phone suddenly rings and he answers it )

Eddie: hello

Jeffery: hello mr Duran ..ms carter is here and is very eager to talk with you and refuses to leave

( just what Eddie need to add to his stress. A crazy psychotic ex fiancé who doesn't know when to give up.)

Eddie : send her up Jeffery

Jeffery: very well sir

( he hangs up the phone and waits for Chloe to arrive but is already dreading the whole thing..Two Minutes later .Chloe knocks and Eddie lets her in)

Chloe : Eddie it's Good to see you

(Chloe tries to hug eddie but he pulls away grossed out . He sits down on his piano and says)

Eddie: okay let's have

(Chloe confused as ever)

Chloe : let's have what ?

Eddie: I'm waiting for what lies you'll say today …(Eddie looks annoyed)

What do you want chloe? I'm Not in the mood for any of your crap today… Shouldn't you be off somewhere peeling Tyler a grape ?

(Chloe starts to get angry)

Chloe : Eddie I didn't come here to fight theres no need for you to get snappy!

Eddie: well why the hell did you Come?

Chloe: i already told you…I miss you ! I miss us the way we used to be

Eddie : you psychotic bitch ! are you out of your mind? What makes you think that I'll just suddenly take you back ? I'm with Loren…I love her!

Chloe: Well where is she then? If you obviously love her where is she ? Huh?

( last thing he wanted was for chloe to think that he and Loren weren't together anymore and for Chloe to make a move on him..)

Eddie : where do you think she is? Huh? She's hiding from you… (Eddie gets up and opens his door )  
Now if you don't mind please leave! im tired of looking at your face!

( Chloe walks out the door )

Chloe: ugh! This isn't over Eddie! You will be mine again!

Eddie : yeah whatever

( Eddie slams the door and sits back down at the piano tries to play but stops . He realizes that he can't focus on anything but loren and why she's visiting his cousin , he needed to talk to her now not later.. He decided he was going to San Francisco and surprise them to get to the bottom of this .  
Eddie makes plans to head to San Francisco. He calls for a private jet to take him and packs in a hurry. Now to only make the next thing he was about to do as simple as plan the weekend trip to SF.. Eddie needed to call jake and papa max that way there wouldn't be no interruptions while he was there . He calls while he heads out of his place on his way to the air port .  
He calls jake )

Jake: yo eduardo! What'd up?

Eddie : hey jake I just want to tell you Im leaving and will be on my cell if you need me. For the weekend

Jake: woah … Woah .. Woah I don't remember booking anything for you this weekend

Eddie : I know this is a personal Matter and that's all you need to know …

Jake : okay okay I won't argue With the superstar this time but hey you never bothered telling me , where exactly your going

Eddie : ur right I didn't tell you .. Look jake I'm running late i need to go and I promise as soon as I get back I'll tell you all about it , now I have to go bye

( he hangs up on jake before jake says anything else )

(Thinking in his head " man that was easy . One down one to go". Eddie at least knew this one would be easier . He called his dad. )

Max: hey bud…

Eddie : hey pop I wanted to call you really quick and let you know jake has me going to San Francisco for the weekend for some press thing I'll be back Sunday night or Monday morning

Max: okay Eddie but please take some time to rest don't work to hard

Eddie : I know pop I won't I promise

Max : ok good … Oh and Eddie save yourself some money go and stay with your cousin and tell her I say hi and miss her

( oh if his dad only knew the plan he had for visiting his cousin . Eddie wanted to tell his dad the real reason he was going but in truth he didn't know either … Yet)

Eddie: ill see if I can stay with her, if she lets me ill send your love now I really got go pop

Max : okay bud..I love you .. Bye

( there everything was settled now . Which was kind of perfect..he made it just in time to the airport … Knowing that in 4 hours he would be to San Francisco at his cousins house getting some answers with no interruptions kind of excited him )

[ back in San Francisco ]

(Layla's kitchen)

( Layla gets off the phone with Eddie and has a nervous Loren staring at her across the table wondering what her rockstar boyfriend told Layla)

Loren: you didn't tell him why I'm here right ?

Layla: Loren you were with me threw the whole conversation. Did you hear me say anything about why your here?

Loren: well no but do you think he suspects why I'm here ? I've been dodging him for a week now And I come out here and still haven't seen him

Layla: that's says a lot. He sounded angry and kind of crazy

Loren: do you think he's mad?

Layla: well I dont know well find out when we know that truth and tell him everything

( Loren starts to panic )

Loren: layla what if I am pregnant ? Eddies gonna leave me! I'm gonna be a 18 year old single mom. I dont want my child to be with out a father …. Eddies gonna hate me!…. I can kiss my rockstar career goodbye before it even comes !( Layla couldn't believe she was rambling again!) Im not gonna be able to go to college ! Im gonna have to get a job full time at the cafe … ( Layla grabs Loren's hand and says)

Layla: (she yells to snap her out if it ) LOREN! …. I'm gonna say something that probably will hurt ur feelings …(Loren just looks at her ) SHUT…UP!  
( Layla puts her hands to her head feeling a headache forming .. She had to distract Loren from her current situation.. ) where not gonna talk about this right now … Okay.. In this point in time right now. Your not here because of ur situation .. That doesn't exist ( Loren nods ) now tell me how's your music coming along? what has Kelly Done for your career?

Loren: well right now I just signed with Major label company Eddie helped me choose cause I had lots of major labels who wanted me but I went with eddies pick for me

Layla: wow I'm surprised … When I was first starting off … It took me a month to figure out which label I wanted to go with . I'm impressed …

Loren: yeah I'm happy with my decision But

Layla: but what?

Loren: it's just hard in this business ..

( Layla laughs )

Layla : yea I know

Loren : it's tough with Eddie

Layla: why is that?

Loren: he doesn't trust Kelly

Layla: why is that?

Loren: well he doesn't trust her

Layla: well why doesn't he trust her?

Loren: well she's just starting out as a business manager and eddies afraid shell screw my career up before it even begins

Layla: do you think she will?

Loren: I dont think so

Layla: then stick with Kelly … If you trust her and think she'll take you far… Who's cares what anybody thinks

Loren: it's not that simple you don't have to deal with Eddie like me

Layla : it is simple.. your the one who's making it difficult .. You have to take control. You have to tell him it's your career not his .. He'll understand.

Loren: yeah Ur right

( just by looking at Loren she seem pretty calm not scared about anything so switching the topic really helped )  
( almost four hours pass and Layla and Loren are busy away talking about Loren's mom her new boyfriend and best friend and Layla's future music plans )  
(Loren gets up from the table panicked again)

Loren: I'm sorry I can't do this anymore

Layla: do what anymore?

Loren: I can't pretend that I'm here for fun Layla.. I might be pregnant ! And my life is ruined! And I'm ruining eddies life to,even yours now …. Everybody's life is ruined all because of me

( Layla points for loren to sit in the chair next to her )

Layla: sit down

( Loren sits)

Layla: Loren what makes you think your life's ruined ?

Loren: have you not been listening this whole time Layla? I'm pregnant

Layla: Loren does my life look ruined to you?

Loren: why are we talking about your life right now I'm in crisis mode

Layla: just answer the question. Does my life look ruined to you ?

Loren : well no your life seems pretty awesome … Ur lucky

Layla: Loren did Eddie ever tell you about me ? How I got to where I'm at?

Loren: no why?

Layla: Loren I'm a 22 year old rock star ,who's a mother

Loren: what ? No your not?

Layla : no its true I am a mother

(Loren looks at Layla and says)

Loren: you look pretty fit for someone who just had a kid

(Layla can't help but laugh)

Layla: well thank you but I became a mother at 15 to twins

Loren: how did you start your career?

Layla: it wasn't easy… There were plenty of times i thought about quitting…But hey I did it and look at me now..

Loren: did the father of your kids have a superstar career you ruined for him?

Layla: no cause my kids father wasn't there for them ….Lo…. Eddies not like that, he's gonna be there for you , eddie's career isn't over Loren, it's far from over. it's just hit a mile stone . Trust me it's all gonna be okay…

Loren: I hope your Right…

( Loren gets up and grabs both of there plates to wash them as loren turns Layla hears the kitchen swing door open and sees Eddie walking into the kitchen with Loren's back to Eddie and hears him say )

Eddie : whats gonna be okay?

(Loren stops what shes doing ,faces him and starts to panic so much. Layla and Eddie see Loren faint and drop to the floor)


	3. Chapter 3

[ San Francisco airport ]  
( 4 hours pass by and Eddie finally arrives and heads to cousins house . In a total disguise.. Eddie manages to leave the airport , grab a taxi and arrives to Layla's gated mansion and sees a security guard ,who stops the taxi and orders the back seat driver to roll his window down.. Eddie rolls his window down and sees laylas security guard who's recognizes him in a heart beat)  
Eric: yo Eddie …. What's up? What are you doing in a taxi? Why didn't you call us? we would of picked u up man!  
Eddie: yeah buddy.. I know i wanted to surprise Layla … Is she here?  
Eric: yeah man she is … You want me to let her know your here  
Eddie: no I want her to be surprised !  
Eric: alright man… You can go ahead and go in  
Eddie: thanks man  
( the taxi goes into the property and drops off Eddie on front of her house … He grabs his Bag and pays the taxi guy and head up to the house and knocks on the door … Layla's Butler answers )  
Will: Ahh mr Duran … Please come in!  
(Eddie walks in and he takes off his jacket and hands it to will along with his bag )  
Will: shall I let Layla know your here?  
Eddie: nah let me surprise her !  
Will: are you sure ? she's busy with ms Tate  
Eddie: even better ill surprise them both !  
Will: we'll okay , there both in the kitchen… Now I shall put your bag in your room … And if you need anything I'll will be in my room for the rest of the evening ..  
Eddie: thanks will … Have a good night  
( Eddie walks threw the house to back where the kitchens at and hears the two women talking .. He couldn't quite make out what they where saying but he could tell who exactly was talking … He heard Loren talking and knowing that she was on the other side of the swinging door, he had a nice big smile and suddenly hears his cousin say )  
Layla: trust me it's all gonna be okay  
(Eddie had to know what she meant by that . He pushes the swinging door and sees Layla sitting on the table looking at him with a furious face and sees Loren at the sink with her back facing him and says)  
Eddie: what's gonna be okay?  
( he sees layla furious and Loren who was washing dishes stops and turns around then looks like she's seen a ghost And falls to the floor )  
( both Eddie and Layla run over to Loren who's on the floor and help pick her up and take her over the living room and lay her on the sofa Eddie sits next to her touching her forehead and kisses her cheek )  
( Layla runs and get a wet towel and puts it on her forehead and she says to Eddie)  
Layla: what the hell are you doing here?  
( Eddie who's sitting next to Loren gets up and says in front of Layla Eddie: aww I'm happy to see you to Layla… I've missed you !  
Layla: cut the crap Eddie …. What are you doing here? I told you everything was fine ( Eddie points to a passed out Loren on the sofa and says sarcastically ) Eddie: oh yeah … Everything's fine Layla : it was till you got here … Why are you here?  
Eddie: well you see…I haven't seen my girlfriend in over a week because apparently she's sick. so I've had to resort to phone calls … And just when I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to call her asking if I can go over to see her at her house. But she lies and says Mel is going over and no boys allowed .  
So There was that … I decided to call Mel and see if that's true And what do you know? Mel says that Nora and Loren where gonna have a mother daughter weekend ? She lied to me and to Mel , so I figured , if she lied to me and Mel, I wondered if she would lied to her mother as well .so I go and visit my dad and Nora at his place and I ask her how Loren's doing. Cause loren said she was sick but nora just looked at me as if I was a crazy person and nora says shes not sick and she's fine that she's over at Melissa's For the weekend . So she lied to everyone… So before I started to go crazy and think that she was kidnapped. I remembered that Loren has met my ( Eddie gets angry leans in closer to Layla and backs her up into a corner and says) beautiful, Friendly , down to earth, Rockstar cousin , who just absolutely loves Loren and is friends with her … I decided to give her a call but surprise! she didn't return any of my phone calls . When she finally called me back, I hear a voice in the back around and do you wanna know who's voice that was? Just guess !  
Layla: maybe it was an echo Of my beautiful voice ?( Layla tries to smile)  
Eddie: NO! ( he points to Loren ) it was her ! What is she doing here Layla?..she's clearly not sick if she made her way all the way Over here .  
Layla: What? it's a crime for her to come see me? I'm her friend Ed . I love her like a little sister …  
Eddie: of course she can come over and see you but she's been avoiding me for a week now and she suddenly out of the blue travels six hours to come see you .. Something's going on here !  
Layla: well I don't know what to tell you  
Eddie: really ? She's been here for more then five hours and your telling me that you don't know what her purpose was on coming over here?  
Layla: Ed it's sounds to me that you and loren need to talk to each other .. I'm not getting into the middle of all of this  
( she tried To leave but he doesn't let her )  
Eddie: It's to late for that … the moment she set foot here, it became your problem to  
( Eddie just looks at Layla waiting for her to say something but doesn't)  
Eddie: ur not gonna say anything ?  
Layla: nope cause whatever I say , your just going to think its a lie  
Eddie: try me  
Layla: well what do you want to know?  
Eddie: why did she come?  
Layla: simple to come see me  
( Eddie hits the wall cause he knows its a lie)  
Eddie: stop lying to me !  
Layla : it's the truth!  
( Loren starts to come to and moves.  
She grabs the towel on her forehead and sits up feeling a headache from the fall puts her hands to her head .  
Layla puts her finger to her mouth for Eddie not to say anything since she hadnt seen eddie yet since she woke up from fainting )  
Layla: hey Loren how are you feeling?  
Loren: well I have a headache! Man I'm so stressed out about everything I'm starting to dream about him  
Layla: what do you mean?  
Loren: well we were talking and you were telling me that everything was gonna be okay and next thing you know I'm dreaming about him here with us  
( Layla looking at Eddie )  
Layla: you don't say  
( Loren gets up and finally sees Eddie and flips out )  
Loren: EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
Eddie : well I came to find you..when I found out you where lying to me and everybody else on where you were I realized something was up because you Loren Tate have never lied to me Loren: oh excuse me for throwing some little white lies Eddie !  
It's not like anything bad is going on!  
I didn't need you to come and find me!  
Eddie: well Loren excuse me for being concerned for my girlfriend!  
I was going crazy because I hadn't seen you at all  
Loren: I'm sorry Eddie  
Eddie: don't be sorry just tell me ….why did you come here?  
Loren: I came to see Layla  
( Eddie was looking at Layla )  
Layla: I told you Eddie: okay (Eddie sits in the sofa and stares and Loren) ….. Why did you come to see her?  
Loren : I need a reason to come and see your cousin?  
Eddie: in this type of situation yes  
Loren: what type of situation is this?  
Eddie: your kidding right?  
Loren: no  
( Loren hated the fact that Eddie knew her all to well)  
Eddie: Loren you've been avoiding me for the past week and today you skipped half a day of school just to come here and to top that … You lied to everyone … This is not the Loren I know … Something is up!  
(Layla looks at Loren and says)  
Layla: LO… Eddie has a point …  
( Loren is so scared about telling him the truth ,she switches the subject )  
Loren: Eddie you must be hungry lets go into the kitchen and make you something to eat  
Eddie: stop switching the subject ! And tell me the god damn truth!  
Layla: there's no need for that language  
(Eddie gets up from the sofa )  
Eddie: yeah there is a need for this language cause you guys aren't telling me a god damn thing  
( Loren turns away from Eddie and his cousin and starts crying )  
Loren: okay Eddie you really want to know why I came all the way over here  
Eddie: yes please I would so like to l know why I almost went crazy wondering where you were  
( Loren looks at Layla scared ,Layla says)  
Layla: go ahead Loren ….you can do this Loren: okay…. Eddie( he looks at her) the reason I was ducking you this past week is because I've been feeling nauseous the whole week …..I think I'm pregnant…..


	4. Chapter 4

(Eddie couldn't believe it … Hearing those words coming out of HIS LOREN!.. Hearing that made him angry… He couldn't help but walk out before he opened his mouth and something would come out he would later regret. Looking at a crying Loren and feeling angry he decided to leave. As he walked out he heard the door open and heard his aunt piper say)  
Piper : anybody here ( piper looked at and saw Eddie ) EDDIE?  
( piper ( Layla's mother) went into the living room and saw Layla comforting a crying girl. She waved to her daughter to get her to talk to her with out interrupting the sad girl)  
Piper: what's going on? Why is Eddie here and very pissed off? Who's the girl?  
( Layla points to Loren and says)  
Layla: this is Loren Tate … Eddies girlfriend who might be pregnant  
Piper : oh! Know wonder he's pissed  
… You need my help?  
Layla: yeah can you stay here with Loren while I go outside to talk to thee ass  
Piper: sure no problem  
( Layla and piper walk into the living room )  
Layla: hey loren( Loren looks at Layla ,very sad and puffy eyed from crying )  
This here is my momma . Eddies aunt piper. do you mind if she stays with you .. While I go and talk to Eddie?  
Loren: no but do you think Eddie will want to talk? he looked pretty angry…  
Layla: listen Loren….. I made you a promise that everything will be okay…. And I plan on keeping my promise  
( Layla gives Loren a quick hug and heads out to follow Eddie. Piper walks toward Loren and sits next to her and introduces herself )  
Piper:Hi loren… I'm piper …. How are you?  
(Loren cuts to the chase)  
Loren: hi piper … Your daughter told you right?  
Piper : I'm afraid she did … Was that okay?  
( Loren starts crying more and hugs piper )  
( Layla finds an angry Eddie sitting down and sits next to him)  
Eddie: who said It was okay for you to come and find me and let alone sit next to me ?  
Layla: um I can do what ever I want its my place  
Eddie: why the hell didn't you tell me over the phone ?  
Layla: did you really wanna hear the type of news over the phone ?  
Eddie : lay… You knew and didnt tell me!…. Cousins don't do that to each other ….  
Layla: what are we four? …. Eddie , she came to me to find out from an actual doctor … She want to confirm it before she told everyone else … She wanted my help to tell you ….  
Eddie: I just can't believe it …. I'm to young to be a father  
Layla: uhh 22 is not that young  
Eddie: yes it is !  
Layla: hey when your 15 and becoming a father then talk to me  
( Eddie looks at her )  
Eddie: sorry…. I just can't believe this is happening to me …  
Layla: would you rather it be Chloe who was carrying your child?  
Eddie: NO! I love Loren … She's my world … She changed who I am..  
Layla: look Eddie … Think about it … As scared as you are right now …imagine Loren … She has it ten times worst … Her career has yet to start like yours has … She's only been dating rockstar Eddie Duran for 7 months and already she's carrying your child … Not only that but she's has to deal with the psychotic bitch who's very much infatuated with you … And not to mention when she had the strength to tell her boyfriend that he was gonna be a father … He was a major ass and just left her in my living room crying ..  
Eddie: I know I hurt Loren by leaving like that but what the hell did she expect? Me to be all nice and excited … This is big news here Layla!  
Layla: I know Ed but you could at least show more compassion … She is the woman you love  
Eddie: I know I just can't believe it … She's pregnant …. I don't how that could of happened?  
Layla: are you four again? Do I need to explain it all to you?  
Eddie: no I'm not four! we used protection! ( Eddie stops and thinks of all the times they had sex and Layla is waiting for eddies light bulb to turn on) oh!…. I remember now  
Layla: I was wondering when that big head of yours would start working  
Eddie: what are we gonna do?  
Layla: well let's first start by getting back inside and how about you comfort your girlfriend ? She could really use you right now  
Eddie: let's go  
( Eddie gets up and Layla follows )  
( back In the house … Eddie and Layla didn't realize how long they where outside until they saw piper in the kitchen making Dinner)  
Piper: it's about time you guys come in … Poor loren cried her self to sleep  
Layla: well she needs her sleep  
Eddie: maybe and i should wake her?  
Piper : no leave her be. Will is checking on her Every hour  
… Let's get you something to eat … You need food in your system before you guys talk( piper points to papers for Layla)  
Wyatt dropped those over for you to sign and read he'll be back later  
( Layla sits in front of the paper starts looking at them .Eddie sits down )  
Eddie : aunt piper I'm sorry for my mess  
Piper : sweetie it's no problem .. That's what families for! ( piper smiles and continues cooking .. Eddie is answering some of his text messages ,while Layla's busy finishing up sign some documents . Will comes in an says )  
Will: hey Layla…. The twins will be here in 10 minutes  
Layla: thanks will ( will leaves)  
Eddie: how are the twins? Where are the twins  
Layla: there great… Silly .. But great .. There both at basketball practice  
Eddie: man it's been along time since I've seen them  
Piper: well they'll be glad to see you  
( Layla finally finishes signing those documents .. Just in time for the food her mom just finished cooking .Eddie loved his aunts cooking . He couldn't remember the last he had it .. Piper made five plates. As soon as she serves them up. The twins pop in.. They see there grandma and mom and give them a hug and see there moms cousins Eddie . Who they call uncle Eddie )  
Alex: uncle Eddie!  
( Eddie gets up and hugs Alex… Lexi runs to Eddie)  
Lexi: uncle Eddie .. What are you doing here  
Eddie: I came for a visit ( he kneels down and puts his hands in there heads ) man you guys got so tall  
( he gives them another hug.. Layla interrupts)  
Layla: alright you to .. Let's eat  
( they sit down at the table and start munching down)  
Layla: so.. Alex .. Lexi . What did you guys learn at practice?  
Alex: we learned how to do the fade away..  
Lexi: it's really cool mom. Coach said I'm really good at it. I'm even better then Al  
Alex: what ever lex!  
Layla: I bet you both are good at it !  
Piper: how about when where done here , you four can go out back and lex and Al , you guys can show uncle Eddie .. The basketball skills you guys have  
Eddie: I would love to see what mad skills you guys have !  
Layla: they have excellent skills they learn from there mother!  
Alex: your funny mom !  
( Eddie stares at piper and Layla)  
Eddie : do you think it's a good time .. What about Loren? I need to talk to her  
Layla: she's asleep right? Where only gonna be out for maybe half an hour … She'll be fine  
( piper Pats Eddies shoulder)  
Piper: don't worry hon shell be fine I'll be here … Go have fun with lay and the kids  
( Eddies nods )  
( the kids finish there food and get up quickly .. And both grab Eddie and Layla's hand )  
Lexi: let's go guys!  
( the four headed outside and start playing … Which was a good distraction which Eddie needed right now )  
[ back in the living room Loren finally wakes up and notices she's alone . She gets up an walks around to the kitchen … She sees Layla's mom and says to her)  
Loren: wheres Layla and Eddie ( she starts to panic )  
Don't tell me he got so mad they both left !  
( piper stops what she's doing and looks at Loren)  
Piper: sweetie you panic to much ….( piper smiles) look outside ( she points to the window . Loren walks over and sees the most wonderful thing ever)


	5. Chapter 5

( Looking out the window. Loren had the biggest smile … She was looking at Eddie and Layla playing with her twins… It made Loren picture in her head . Eddie playing outside with there own child . Loren felt a hand on her shoulder)  
Piper: it's a wonderful picture isn't it?  
Loren: yes it is …even thou it's only making me think about it more and starting to stress about it  
Piper: well sweetie don't…. I mean it … You haven't gone to a doctor Yet ,so until the doctor says congratulations your gonna be a mother… You don't need to worry … now go outside join the others …  
I'll be out in a bit with some lemonade  
( Loren nods and heads out back . Looking at Eddie , Layla. And the kiddos just brought a smile to her face .. She sits on one of the chairs they have outside and just enjoys watching them play . Layla notices Loren sitting Watching them play , she tell eddies )  
Layla: hey why don't you take a break and go talk to your girl? ( Layla points to Loren)  
Eddie: I don't know what to say  
Layla: how about you start with an apology ?  
Me and the kids will be here for another half hour . So the house will be empty. You know better yet use my office… much quieter.  
(Eddie walks toward Loren and gives her a hug)  
Eddie: can we go inside and talk ?  
( Loren didn't know if it was such a good thing. Was he gonna yell? Would he be happy ? Was he gonna say he can't be a father? There was only one way to find out and that was to agree to talk.)  
Loren: sure  
( Eddie grabs Loren's hand, leads her into the house and head to Layla's office upstairs . They both sit at her desk both very antsy. Eddie breaks there silence .)  
Eddie:for starters Loren…. IM SO SORRY… For everything .. I'm sorry for coming over here , I should of respected your wishes but I was kind of mad when I found out you lied to me .  
Loren: Eddie it's okay .. In a way im glad you came  
( Eddie looks at Loren confused )  
Eddie: you are? I thought you would of been mad? I came to find you like a crazy obsessive person.  
Loren: I was mad at first but then I started feeling guilty about lying to everyone especially you , because I know your previous relationship was built on lies… And that is the last thing I want. For you not to love me anymore all because I lied to you . I was just scared , still am scared About everything.  
(Eddie gave her a kiss)  
Eddie: NEVER compared yourself to Chloe . Okay?( Loren nods) your right, my previous relationship was ruined because of lies but Chloe's lies where about her WHOLE life . Your little white lies , where based out of fear , and also trying to understand your predicament . And just trying to take control over it.  
(Loren looks at Eddie so surprised)  
Loren: I'm surprised your being very understanding about me lying to you  
Eddie: well Layla helped me ALOT!  
( Eddie looks at Loren's stomach and touches it) As for our possibility of becoming parents…. I'm scared just at the thought of it but… You and me .. Loren, we're gonna face it together.. I promise…( he puts his hands on her face and says)  
..I'm not going anywhere !  
( those were the words Loren needed to hear . As she heard those words, she immediately started kissing Eddie , she was making up for the five days, she hadn't seen Eddie)  
( even thou Eddie was still scared of there current situation , he didn't care at that point in time. Kissing Loren always made him forget , it made the big things small enough to forget and relax and enjoy. While enjoying the moment , Eddie forgot where he was, until Loren pulled away, not wanting to continue where they were)  
Loren: Eddie as much as I want to continue this, I really don't want to continue in your cousins office  
Eddie: why not? She won't mind trust me. But we can continue this in my room upstairs  
( Loren confused)  
Loren: you have your own room here?  
Eddie:yes of course , on tour when I play here , I save money and stay here.  
( Wyatt ,Layla's brother/ manager knocks)  
Wyatt: yo ! love birds ! Are you decent?  
I need to get In  
(Eddie laughs)  
Eddie: come on in man  
( Loren and Eddie get up and let Wyatt have the office and they head down stairs to find Layla in the playroom, where the twins are asleep by the tv watching a movie … They stand next to Layla)  
Eddie: can we talk?  
( Layla points to the sofa , so Loren and Eddie can sit with her)  
Layla: what's up? Everything okay with you guys?  
Eddie: well where both scared, but yeah we're okay… So Layla what do we do to find out if she's pregnant for sure?  
Layla: I already called my ob/gyn, she's in LA , so well fly back to LA tomorrow … So you guys have the rest of the night not to worry about Anything. ( she smiles) the twins are going to bed, so you guys can do anything … The pools free.( Eddie looks at Loren smiling)  
(Loren looks disappointed)  
Loren: I have no swimsuit  
Layla: what size are you? We carry suits here. Just tell will your size and he shall get it for you  
( just then Layla gets a phone call)  
( on the phone)  
Layla : hello?  
Eric: hey Layla I have a guest here, she says you guys have an appointment .  
Layla: Eric … You know I don't do late night appointments  
Eric: I know , I've tried telling her but she's very adament on speaking with you  
( Eddie and Loren listening to the conversation)  
Layla : well what's the name?  
Eric: Ms Chloe carter  
( Layla confused)  
Layla: Chloe carter? ( she snaps at who she is)  
Eddie and Loren: CHLOE!?  
Layla : SEND HER IN!…..


	6. Chapter 6

(all three of them couldn't believe it .. Eddie was so pissed off, Chloe would follow him all the way over here, Layla was oddly happy and furious . Ever since she heard that Chloe broke her cousins heart. She wanted to give Chloe a piece of her mind … Even more now that she followed Eddie to HER house ! Loren Couldn't believe it Chloe followed Eddie all the way to San Francisco , to a place where she was most definitely not wanted . This was an all time low for Chloe.)  
Layla: yes finally I'll get to meet her !  
( Eddie gets up all mad)  
Eddie : why the hell did you agree to let her in? SHE'S NOT WELCOME HERE !  
( Layla looks around as if she's in eddies house)  
Eddie: what are you looking for?  
Layla: I was checking to see if I was in your house because you keep taking control… Eddie… Yes this is your house to but you don't make the decisions here . I do… Your right she's not welcome here but think about it ED… She doesn't even know where the hell she is … And she just invited herself here . This could be fun to watch.  
( Eddie was thinking about it And smiled )  
Eddie:maybe you have a point !  
[( Chloe couldn't believe it , she followed Eddie all the way to San Francisco and followed him to a "house " which looked more like a huge palace… She managed to get into where ever the hell she was.. All Chloe knew was Eddie was In there and she wanted to see him . She made her was threw the gates and was at the front door .NERVES were keeping her from knocking on the door .. Chloe was gonna turn around and go back to the taxi , thinking being there was a huge mistake . But before she could go turn around someone opened the door)  
Will: ms carter… Please come in  
( all Chloe could think if when she stepped in and followed the man to a room was("damn they know who I am … This can't be good ")  
Will: please sit … Would you like anything ?  
Chloe: no thank you  
Will: very well I shall go get mrs scott. Excuse me  
(will leaves and Chloe can't help but stare at everything feeling like of she touches anything , it would break.)  
[back in Layla's playroom]  
( will enters and says)  
will: Layla, Eddie, Loren… Sorry to interrupt.., but ms carter is in the living room  
( Layla heard a growl from Eddies mouth .)  
Layla: thanks will, we're on our way  
(will leaves and Layla gets up And says to both of them)  
Layla: lets go  
Eddie: do we have to go?  
Layla: yes I need you to be in the other room so she can see you both cuddling with each other. Shell get mad … Its all part of my plan  
( Loren and Eddie nod and head to the room next to the living room. Layla leads to the living room and Layla says )  
Layla: ms carter …. Welcome  
( Layla takes a seat across from Chloe )  
( Chloe takes one look at Layla and realizes that she Was in the home of rockstar LAYLA)  
Chloe: oh my god … Your LAYLA  
Layla: yes I am (  
Chloe shakes her hand…. Still in astonishment that she was in the home of a very famous person .)  
Layla: now what can I do for you ?  
( Chloe didn't know what to say)  
Chloe: can I ask you a question?  
Layla: okay shoot!  
( Chloe said the first thing that came to mind )  
Chloe: is Eddie Duran here?  
( Layla laughs )  
Layla: are you serious?( Layla starts to get mad)  
You show up here late at night , insisting that me and you have an appointment , even thou you had no idea who's house this was and when finding out who I was .. You Ask for my attention just to ask me " is Eddie Duran here?"  
( Chloe feels like she's starting regret the whole thing but continues)  
Chloe: well I saw him come in here… he's here Right?  
Layla: I don't know why don't you tell me ?  
You seem to know who's exactly in my house more then me!  
Chloe: I know he's here I want to see him  
( Chloe gets up and turns around . As she's turned with her back facing Layla she's able to see In the other room and sees Eddie and Loren curled up on the sofa smiling at each other then she sees them kiss. She looks at Layla and says )  
Chloe : he's right there … I'm gonna go see him  
( Chloe reaches the door and Layla says)  
Layla: you enter that room and I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering …  
( Layla stands up ) look ms carter …. I don't like being used , just for you to try and see your EX fiancé …. As a matter of fact where done here …. I can spot a stalker anywhere  
Chloe: no….you have it all wrong …. It's his valley girl that's a stalker not me !  
Layla: that valley girl is more mature then you'll ever be  
( Layla calls her butler )  
Will: yes ma'am?  
Layla: please escort ms carter out and see that she has a full escort out of the gates..  
Will: yes maam ( he looks at Chloe) shall we maam?  
( chloe knocks on the door where Eddie and Loren are and gets there attention and Loren waves as she sees Chloe physically getting escorted out . Loren and Eddie get up and join Layla watching Chloe being escorted outside… Eddie hugs Loren's waist and puts his arm around his cousins shoulders and turns his head to Layla VERY relieved and says  
Eddie: thank you !


	7. Chapter 7

(Layla was kind of confused as to why Eddie was telling her thank you)

Layla: thank you?… For what?

Eddie: for dealing with Chloe

Loren: yeah Layla thank you

Layla: I told you guys , I'm here to help always… And besides it was fun to kick her out.

( just as Layla finishes up what she said her brothers wyatt and Chris come in)

Chris: lay… You ready?

Layla: no not yet

Eddie : you going somewhere?

Layla : to p3 … Theres a band playing tonight … You wanna come ?

Loren: well I'm kind of tired …. Can I stay here?

Layla: sure

Loren: Eddie… You can go with her if you want

Eddie: actually I wanna stay and go for a swim( Eddie looks at Loren) If your up for it ?

( Loren smiles at eddie)

Layla : well (Layla laughs) I can see you guys have other plans . I'm gonna go ahead and go with my brothers. The house will be all yours. If the kids wake up … Wills there

Eddie: sounds good what about tomorrow?

Layla: we will take the jet , your appointments not till 3 pm  
Now I better get going … You guys enjoy your night!

Eddie/Loren: night

( Layla hugs them both and leaves. Eddie looks at Loren)

Eddie: how about that swim

Loren: did you forget I have no suit ?

(Eddie smiles)

Eddie: I don't have one either

(Loren smiles)

Loren: I can't believe I'm gonna say this … But…. Let's do it

Eddie: let's go

(Eddie had the most biggest smile ever, he grabs Lorens hand And runs to the pool area….  
Loren was kind of nervous to go skinny dipping … But with Eddie there, she really didn't care… She would do anything for this man, she loved him with all her heart . After getting into the pool. Eddie and Loren had a two hour make out session . Loren couldn't help but pull away from him.)

Eddie: what's wrong LO?

Loren: I'm nervous, about tomorrow

Eddie : Loren everything's gonna be fine

Loren: what if I am pregnant ? Are you ready to be a dad?

Eddie: Loren I want a family with you , Sure we're both to young but tomorrow if the doctor say congratulations your going to be parents . I will be the most happiest man ever because I now know that I have found the woman who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with ….. And thats you Loren… I love you with all of my heart

( Loren was so happy right now , she gave Eddie the most passionate kiss either one of them had experienced with each other , that kiss lead to them making love to each other … NOT ONCE but twice in the pool . Realizing they were in the pool long enough they decided to go for round 3, but In his room . They got out of the pool , put on the towel robes that we're there and headed to his room kissing each other the whole way. they weren't worried about anyone catching them until they passed Layla's office with her light on . And hear a voice from the office say)

Layla: goodnight you two

( layla laughed … Loren stopped and Eddie says holding Loren by her waist )

Eddie: aren't you supposed to be at p3? Did you decide not to go?

(Layla stops what she's doing and turns off the light and closes the door . Before she starts walking in thee directions from them to her room, she says)

Layla: oh I went to p3 alright. I was there for three hours (she laughs ) that was five hours ago ( Loren's face Turns red , Eddie and Layla laugh.)

Layla: well I'm going to bed .. Good night you two!… See you in the morning !

( Layla walks away from them leaving them alone in the hallway)

Eddie: shall we? (Loren nods. Eddie showed Loren his room , they both laid down in his big king bed. They had planned on going for another round but after getting out of the pool , they both felt exhausted, they fell asleep in each others arms.)

[the next morning]

(10 am)

( Loren's phones rings , as tired as she was she managed to get up from the bed and answer it . Knowing it was her mom she never felt so awake.)

[on the phone ]

Loren: hey mom

Nora: don't you hey mom me ! Where are you? Melissa shows up here, wanting to hang out and we both find out that you lied to us!

( Eddie wakes up to a panicked Loren)

Loren: mom I'm here with eddie. he wanted it to be a surprise and for me not to tell anyone so I lied. We both lied , he lied to max and jake and I lied to you and Mel… He wanted to get away and just be with me for the weekend

( Nora wanted to continue yelling at her daughter but considering she was spending so much time with Max she couldn't complain)

Nora: as much as I so want to get mad at you some more …. I understand but Loren?

Loren: yeah mom?

Nora: next time I want the truth!

Loren: I'm sorry I lied mom

Nora : it's okay honey … When will you be back?

Loren: I have no clue maybe tonight or early tomorrow morning

Nora: whatever you guys decide let me know?

Loren: I will mom

Nora: okay bye sweetie

Loren: bye mom

( Loren hangs up the phone , relieved her mom bought it . Loren lays back in bed . Eddie says as Loren gets comfortable in his arms)

Eddie: why did you tell Nora , well be back tonight? When were going back this afternoon?

Loren: I'm not sure what exactly , Im gonna want to do after our doctors appointment , I might want to avoid seeing her for another day)

Eddie: Loren we have to face this

Loren: I know but i would like to enjoy this day before our appointment

Eddie: your right

( eddies room phone rings , he answers it )

Eddie: hello?

Will: sir if you and ms Tate would like breakfast . It will be served in 10 minutes .

Eddie : thank you will

( he hangs up the phone )

Eddie: hungry? Breakfast will be ready in 10

Loren: actually I'm starving

(Eddie laughs. They both get dressed and head down stairs to the dinning room and see piper,Layla and Layla's brothers. Piper and Layla's brother all say hi to Eddie and Loren then get up and leave. Layla says )

Layla: good morning you two!

Eddie: I hope they didn't leave on our count?

Layla: no not at all. Wyatt has some boring errands to run before we fly and as for Chris , hes babysitting my twins along with his own kids… He's late picking them up ( she points to the seats next to her ) Please sit.. There's plenty of breakfast  
( they both sit and start putting food on there plates while Layla talks )

Layla: so how was your night here

( Eddie and Loren both smile)

Loren: Layla you have an awesome pool

Eddie: the best pool ever

( Layla laughs)

Layla: I see you guys stopping by a lot more now and not just to visit either

( all three of them laugh. They continue talking for about a good hour . Layla gets up from her chair )

Layla: alright guys if we're gonna make that 3 o'clock appointment we better get ready . The plane is out back.

Loren: you have a plane out back?

Layla: you definitely need to comeback for a tour !

( Layla's leaves to go get ready .So do Eddie and Loren . Half and hour passes and there all ready and head to the plane out back and take off … Two hours pass and they land in LA with half and hour till there appointment which meant they would make it just in time. All Loren could feel was fear . Mostly fear of thee unknowning … She kept daydreaming the whole way to the doctors , that's the doc would say congrats … Your gonna be parents . Daydreaming made the time go by faster because before she knew it . They were outside the doctors office.)

Eddie: okay babe you ready to go in?

(Loren looks at Eddie and so scared and says)

Loren: guys I don't think I can do this…..


	8. Chapter 8

(Eddie and Layla both look at Loren)

Layla: Loren we talked about this

Loren: I know Layla but I don't think I wanna know

Eddie: Lo….. I wanna find out now , because if we are gonna be parents . Pop And Nora need to know, as well as jake and Kelly . Plus would you want them to find out from us or rather have The press tell them your pregnant ?

Layla: Loren , I know as much as you were hoping this wasn't happening, it is. But your not alone in this you have Eddie …. And me . You have no idea how much it means just having Eddie in your corner. Trust me . If you do end up pregnant , I will help you till the end.

( hearing what Layla had to say made Loren feel better)

Eddie: what do you say Lo? You ready to go inside?

( as scared as Loren was she nodded and says)

Loren: let's go

( Layla smiles, Eddie opens the door for them and Loren was so surprised there were no paparazzi around insight.)

Loren: I'm surprised where are the noisy paparazzi

( they enter the doctors office and Layla says)

Layla: Loren … You practically went into hiding when you ditched school, you didn't bother telling anybody or Eddie , where exactly you were going , Eddie left to find you hours later . The paparazzi don't exactly know that me and Eddie are related YET. And I didn't exactly tell anyone where I was planning on going today . So todAy is the perfect day to do this

( she smiles at Loren and heads to the desk and asks the secretary for her aunt . Eddie and Loren take a seat , Layla joins them. 5 minutes pass and Laylas aunt addison shows up and says)

Dr Montgomery : Ezzy! It's so good to see you ( she hugs Layla and notices who Layla has with her)  
Oh my Eddie Duran (Eddie stands up and shakes Addison's hand) its so nice to meet you ..

( before Eddie speaks ,Loren stands up next to him.)

Eddie: it's nice to meet you DR….?

(he waits for her name)

Dr montgomery : oh sorry where are my manners ? I'm Addison Montgomery …. I think I'm so excited that I have a rockstar in my clinic ( Layla coughs ) sorry two rockstars! ( the dr looks at Loren )  
What's is your name sweetie?

Loren: Loren Tate

Dr Montgomery : I assumed this appointment is for you

Loren: yes ma'am

Dr montgomery : okay shall we head to an exam room? ( Loren nods, dr Montgomery Looks at Eddie and says) Dad are we coming?

Eddie: it's up to Loren if she wants me in there

Loren: of course i want you with me

Dr Montgomery : very well , let's go ( the dr looks at Layla ) Ezzy we shall be back shortly  
( Layla looks at her phone and says)

Layla: Addie can I use your computer?

Dr Montgomery: sure , it's in my office

( Layla starts walking but stops and says)

Layla: Loren? ( Loren looks At her ) everything gonna be okay

( Eddie and Loren smile and follow dr Montgomery to an exam room. Loren sits on the table and Eddie sits in the Chair , while dr Montgomery grabs a gown and socks for Loren to change . Loren goes into the restroom and dr Montgomery tries to talk to a nervous looking Eddie.)

Dr Montgomery: so mr Duran … How long have you and ms Tate been dating?

Eddie: alittle over 8 months … How Long have you been doing this?

(Dr Montgomery laughs)

Dr Montgomery : ive been doing this since way before you were even born. Don't worry I'm very good at what I do .

( Eddie was so nervous , he couldn't wait to find out if he was gonna be a dad . All Eddie could do was just stare at the Dr. get everything ready . Just as the Dr finishes preparing everything. Loren comes out wearing a gown.)

(Loren couldn't believe what she was doing right now . She was in a doctors office wearing an ugly looking gown, she was about to check to see if her and eddie were gonna be parents. Loren gets out of the restroom and sits on the table . Loren looks at Eddie who was so nervous , thou he was trying to pull a brave face on. Which wasn't working )

Dr Montgomery: okay Loren shall we? ( Loren nods) okay then you can lay back.

( Dr Montgomery puts a blue blanket on Loren's legs and covers her from below the belly button and picks up the gown to show her stomach. Dr Montgomery start using the ultrasound machine.)

Dr Montgomery: Loren when was the last time to had your period?

Loren: about three months ago. I didn't think it was anything because my periods are sometimes irregular

( The Dr nods as she looks at the monitor .loren looks at Eddie who looks like he's about ready to pass out.)

(Loren felt like she as about to puke. She felt like all of this was a bad dream. A bad dream that wouldn't go away. Looking at what was happening to her, seeing the doctor putting gel on her stomach with an ultrasound machine . She suddenly didn't feel like an 18 year old girl.. She felt like an adult )

(Eddie couldn't believe this was happening . It all seemed unreal, him and Loren in a doctors office with Loren on the table,her stomach exposed with a doctor using an ultrasound machine checking to see if she was pregnant . He told Loren everything would be fine , but in reality he was scared to death. There was one thing he would give to have there with him and that was his mom , but having his cousin there who reminded him a lot of her , was good enough for him. Looking at the doctor who was focused on the machine . Eddie and Loren were waiting for the doctor to say something …. Anything! They both see the doctor turn a knob up and they both hear this fast paced beat. Loren was so hoping that the fast paced beat was nothing till the doctor says.)

Dr Montgomery: congrats Loren … You are indeed pregnant!

Eddie/ Loren: WHAT?

Dr Montgomery: your both gonna be parents

Loren: are you sure ?

( Dr Montgomery laughs )

DR Montgomery: yes I'm very sure ( she's looking at the monitor) you look like your about 3 months

( "pregnant? Did the doctor just say that?" Eddie couldn't believe it. He got his girlfriend pregnant.)

( there were so many emotions going threw Loren's head. She was way in over her head, she had no clue what the hell to do next .)

Loren: what am I supposed to do now?

Dr Montgomery: well the next thing is you can go ahead and get dressed.

( Dr Montgomery finishes up, And let's Loren go and get dressed, the doctor puts everything up and notices a very shocked Eddie.)

Dr Montgomery : how are you feeling dad?

Eddie: I don't know … A part of me wants to run but I'm not gonna do that.

( Loren couldn't believe it, pregnant, she had no idea what to do… What she wanted more then ever was to run from the whole situation but she couldn't the damage was already done. Loren finished changing got out of the restroom and saw Eddie so shocked, she actually had never seen that facial expression on him before. Which made her so scared . The doctor was the only one sort of happy. Loren sat down next to Eddie. The doctor handed Loren all these pamphlets on what to expect . Both eddie and loren were both speechless , Eddie broke there silence.)

Eddie: So what now?

Dr Montgomery: well the pamphlets I just gave y'all read them. They explain everything . If you would like for me to be your doctor I will be more then happy to.

Eddie: well considering your Layla's aunt. I trust you, but it's not up to me here.. Loren? Would you like for Dr Montgomery to be your doctor?

( Loren gave Eddie the pamphlets , got up and ran out of the room. Layla . Who was on the phone out in the waiting room , sees a terrified girl run out the office , Layla wants to follow but waits for Eddie and her aunt Addison to come out. Layla sees both Eddie and her aunt come out a minute later.)

Eddie: Layla … Where did Loren go?

Layla: out of the office…( she looks at both of them.) so are we getting a little Duran?

Eddie: yes… She's pregnant … I kind of want to go and find her ( Eddie looks at the doctor and says) Dr what do I owe you?

Dr Montgomery: nothing there's no charge

Eddie: no I insist on paying

Dr Montgomery: I'm not gonna accept money from my nieces cousin

Eddie: well thank you, now I really have to go ( he looks at Layla) lets go

Layla: okay (she looks at her aunt Addie) thanks Addie ( Layla hugs Addison )

Dr Montgomery: no problem anything for family. But hey call me to schedule Loren's next appointment.

( Layla nods, Eddie and Layla see one of her bodyguards outside . Layla wonders where was her other bodyguard .)

Layla: Patrick , where's TY?

Patrick: TY followed crying miss Tate.

( Eddie couldn't Believe Loren just took off , he was starting to panic.)

Eddie: what do you mean she took off? - (Eddie yelled)

Patrick: I mean she took off

(he pointed to his left , Layla an eddies right) TY followed to protect her, I wanted to call TY but he left his phone here .)

(Layla tried calling Loren but she didn't answer.)

Layla: she didn't answer.

(Eddie sat down on a bench, putting his face to his hands trying to think, where on earth could she be. Eddie knew Loren would not have gone to her mom or best friend. Especially right now, considering What they just found out. Loren was the type of person who wanted to be alone when it came to thinking , Eddie had a hunch on where she could be .)

Eddie: I think I know where she went

( Layla sits down next to him .)

Layla: where?


	9. Chapter 9

(Eddie and Layla where on the way to Loren's possible location. The whole ride over, Layla was constantly on the phone doing business , Eddie was quiet)  
("she has to be there." Eddie kept repeating that over and over again in his head. He couldn't believe Loren just took off, she had never done that before . But then again, they both had never been in this type of situation . The car ride seemed L-O-N-G, Eddie was starting to get impatient .)

Eddie: what's taking So damn long? It feels like we've been driving for an hour !

Layla: Ed , it's only been 10 mins, just relax well be there soon.

( Eddie was so frustrated , he needed to see Loren.)

[ there secret spot]

( Loren was sitting on the ground with her head in between her legs. All she had going threw her head was ," I can't believe I'm pregnant" thinking that made her so sick. Loren kept imagining , herself as a single mother raising rockstar Eddie Duran's child ALONE. This was a new fear for her. As much as she hated even thinking this…. She didn't want to end up like her mother. With all of the thinking going on in her head, she couldn't hear Layla's bodyguard talking)

Loren: did you say something?

TY: yes ma'am , I think we should leave…NOW

Loren: why?

TY: Because I can hear somebody coming … We have to go!

(Loren started to panic, till she heard a familiar voice.)

Person: Loren?

(Hearing that voice made Loren feel relieved and so glad that they found her. She looks in the direction of the voice and sees her boyfriend who looked so relieved to find her there. She stands and runs to Eddie.)

(Eddie was so glad they got to Loren and eddies spot when they did. Eddie got out of the car and he says to Layla.)

Eddie: you coming? Our spot is just up the hill

(Layla's phone rings )

Layla: no you go ahead , I'll wait here. I have to take this.

( Eddie nods and walks up the hill and sees Layla's guard standing right next to Loren . Eddie was so glad , Loren was fine. Loren runs into eddies arms.)

Loren: I'm so glad u found me. I'm sorry I took off like that.

Eddie: it's okay LO..( he kissed her forehead as they walked to the tree to sit.) I'm glad I found you I was so worried.

Loren: Eddie I'm so scared , what are we gonna do?

Eddie: I don't know, but were gonna figure it out . So long as where together, everything is gonna be fine, we can face anything .

Loren: this is huge , I can see it now : LOREN TATE PREGNANT WITH ROCKSTAR EDDIE DURANS CHILD. Everyone's gonna hate me .

Eddie: no ones gonna hate you Loren, do you know why? Because I love you Loren Tate with all my heart . I'm gonna make sure you don't have to worry about everything.

( Loren was so scared but what Eddie was saying helped her a lot.)

Loren: I love you Eddie Duran .

( Loren gave him a kiss.)

Eddie: I love you to.

Loren: so what now?

Eddie: well how about we get out of here, Layla's waiting in the car.

Loren: okay, (Eddie and Loren headed down to the car and get in the car and see Layla getting off the gone.)

Layla: I'm happy you were here LO. Mostly because Eddie was so worried and was snapping at me.( Layla looks at Eddie and he reaches over and grabs her hand .)

Eddie: sorry Lay.

Loren: so what now?

Layla: well how about we go and tell papa max and momma Tate ?

Eddie: NO! ( he gave Layla a look that told her, he seriously needed to talk to her .). Umm how about we go take you, to go tell Mel?

Loren: yeah I guess we can go and tell her.( Loren looks at him.) but maybe I should do it alone.

(Eddie was kind of relieved she wanted to go by herself. Eddie wanted to be alone to talk to his cousin.)

Eddie: are you sure? I can stay with you while you tell Mel.

Loren: yeah I'm sure. I feel like I need to do this by myself.(she thinks about it and says) yeah I wanna go ahead and go( she look at Layla) can you take me to Mel's right now?

( Layla nods )

Layla: sure ( she looks at Eddie and says) what about Eddie?

Loren: well can you stay with Eddie?

Layla: I guess…. Only if I have to

(She was joking)

(The whole ride over to Mel's , all Eddie could think of ,was how scared he was of the while situation . Sure, he told Loren everything would be fine but in truth. He was scared as ever.)  
(Once they got there Loren said bye to Layla and Eddie got down with Loren to the door gave her a kiss.)

Eddie: Loren are you sure you wanna do this I can stay with you

Loren: yea I'm sure… Go hang out with Layla.

( Eddie kisses Loren's hand)

Eddie: okay… You call us when it ready?

(Mel opens the door.)

Mel: hey rockstars, you wanna come in?

Eddie: hey Mel …. And no thanks.. I just came to drop off.. LO.. I wanted to make sure she got here safety .

Mel: aww how cute.( Eddie gives Loren another kiss)

Loren: go… You don't wanna keep Layla waiting.

(Mel hears Layla's name.)

Mel: woah wait who's Layla? Not thee LAYLA my favorite female singer !?

Loren: ( she looks at Eddie) go ill take care if it.

Eddie: bye Mel. ( Eddie runs to the car and opens the door and Mel's all time favorite singer says)

Layla: bye Loren!

( Loren waves bye ,while Mel is jumping up and down. Mel and Loren look at Eddie , who's smiling telling Layla something and Layla waves and says.)

Layla: bye Melissa

(Melissa was so FANGIRLING! … Loren couldn't help but laugh.. Melissa was so happy, one of her favorite singers just told her bye.)

( Layla and Eddie took off from Melissa's house)

( Loren was happy that Layla was there to distract both of them. But once she left.. They headed to her room.. It was time to tell her .)

Mel: so rockstar? To what do I owe this surprise?

( Loren didn't want to tell her just yet, she wanted to heat what was going on with her.)

Loren: I just came for a visit. I miss you!

Mel: aww I missed you to

Loren: okay so what's been going on?

(Mel started talking….She was talking about her summer job, Adam staying and going to UCLA to be with her . Her brother Phil, and his troubles with the law, getting Adrianna pregnant, them getting engaged. Even her LISA Problems. Mel could tell , threw all of it. Loren was so distracted.)

Mel: okay what's wrong with you?

( Loren was so distracted, she didn't hear Mel say anything . Mel hit Loren playfully on the shoulder .)

Loren: ouch! What was the for?

Mel: you've been ignoring me this whole time( she looks at her) what's wrong?

Loren: nothing

Mel: liar… Loren .. Just tell me what's wrong ?

Loren: …. IM PREGNANT…( Loren was waiting for Melissa to say something but all she saw was Melissa's mouth wide open in shock….)

[back in the car ride ]

(Eddie and Layla head to Rumor, the whole ride over and even ordering was so quietly awkward . Layla was getting irritated , she had to break there silence.)

Layla: OKAY! IVE HAD IT WITH THE SILENCE ! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?

Eddie: I don't think … I'm ready to be a dad …

-hope you like it!, PLEASE review


	10. Chapter 10

Layla: seriously?

( Layla couldn't believe Eddie was so quiet . Just because he was gonna be a dad… Actually Eddie being this way made Layla very confused , she remembered when Loren had took off from the doctors office , she could tell loren was scared and when Eddie found Loren up at eddies secret spot. Layla could tell that Loren looked relieved that she had a guy like Eddie. Who made everything feel like it was gonna be okay… And now when there's no Loren, just him and Layla. He starts to freak out.)

Eddie: yes as much as I hate to admit it. I'm scared about everything.

Layla: okay.. ED… I'm confused . Loren was scared about being pregnant and when we dropped off Loren at her friends she looked calm and more accepting . About the whole thing .

(Layla realizes then that Eddie was just saying anything to comfort loren.)

Layla: you were just saying anything to make loren happy ..right?

(Eddie nods and starts to tear up A little .Eddie puts his hands to his face.)

Layla: I see

(Eddie looked up at Layla. He expected her to say something else . Other then " I see")

Eddie: that's all your gonna say? (He puts his hands up while quoting her.) " I see?" (Layla starts laughing .)  
OKAY… What's wrong with you? This isn't funny

Layla: I'm sorry … This just feels like déjà vu for me ! ( she tries to calm herself ) ED…Everything your feeling right now is totally normal ..

Eddie: your just saying that to make me feel better .

Layla: no , it all true… Everything that's going on right now .. Is all normal .

Eddie: none of this is normal Layla ( he pointed to the both) were not normal !

Layla: Eddie … Us with problems like this … Is as normal as it gets… But it'll all work out. I'll help you as much as I can.

Eddie: you promise?

Layla: yes I promise…but ED, the next thing you and Loren need to do is to tell papa max and Nora.

Eddie: I know , I think we should do it after we pick her up… But lay? Can you come with us?

Layla: sure but Eddie? I can't hold your hand for the next 9 months…

Eddie: I know, I know

Layla: okay, now lets enjoy the rest of our lunch.

( Eddie and Layla were just about done with lunch, when Layla's best friend zarra comes in late for lunch with a friend of hers. Zarra spots Layla with a man. A man she was hoping she would never have to see again .  
Zarra wanted to say hi to her best friend, So she approached the table . When Layla's friend zarra gets Layla and eddies attention. Layla says all happy while getting up and giving her a huge hug.)

Layla: hey! I was just thinking of you thee other day! What are you doing here?

(Layla's friend zarra looks at Eddie , who is shocked as ever to see her again.)

Zarra: I came to have lunch with Elena. Which as always , I'm running late

Layla: okay well before I let you go . ( Layla points to zarra and says to Eddie .) Eddie this is my best friend ( Eddie cuts her off Layla, while staring at zarra shaking his head furious and embarrassed .)

Eddie: Zarra

(Layla looks at them both confused.)

Layla: woah ? Wait you two know each other ?

[ Back at Mel's house]

Mel: woah.. Wait a minute? What do you mean your pregnant?

Loren: I mean… I'm pregnant … There's no other way to explain it .

( Melissa didn't know what to feel. Part of her was happy… Because her best friend was gonna be a mother. But the other part of her. Was worried… Loren's career had barely even begun and this would definitely put a major hold on becoming a rockstar.)

Mel: Lo, I'm happy for you… I am… In fact congrats ..but Lo? You just started your career… Don't you think, having a baby will hold you back?

Loren: honestly ? (Mel nods ) I don't know if this is gonna hold me back but I'm gonna do as much as I can till I have to take it easy.

Mel: this is all new territory for you ! Aren't you scared?

Loren: yes, I'm terrified but I'm gonna have a lot of help.

Mel: from who?

Loren: The person who was in the car with Eddie. When they dropped me off here.

(Mel's facial expression changes.)

Mel: LO …. I HAVE TO MEET HER!… You know how I feel about her…

Loren: I know , I will introduce you, but I have to see if its okay with her.

Mel: well call her.

Loren: Mel , it's gonna have to wait , she's helping Eddie and I , tell everyone my news . Nora and max don't know yet .

(Mel's curious )

Mel: why is Layla helping you and Eddie? Are her and Eddie good friends? Or did Layla and Eddie have a fling going on?

Loren: eww… No it's nothing like that.

Mel: well how does Eddie know Layla?

( Loren wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell anyone about Eddie and Layla being related . But this was Mel here . She trusts Mel.)

Loren: Mel, if I tell you … You have to promise you won't tell anyone. ( Loren points her finger to Mel. Mel could tell, This was serious. Mel put 3 fingers up in thee air… Pledging not to tell.)

Loren: I mean it! Not a soul! No one can find out about this !

Mel: I promise!

Loren: okay… Layla is… Well.. WAS Katy's niece . ( Mel had smile/ shocked face.) the two famous rockstars ever. Eddie duran and LAYLA are cousins.

[Back at Rumor]

(For a restaurant being so loud, the table Layla was at… Was extremely quiet. The quietness at the table over powered the whole loud noisy restaurant . )

(Layla was curious as ever as to how, Eddie and zarra knew each other. By looking at both of them, she knew that, them knowing each other was bad news.)

Layla: well I'm waiting over here… One of you guys better open ur mouths and tell me! How do you to know each other?

(Eddie couldn't believe it . Zarra had come back into his life And to make things worst he hadn't expected his cousin to be best friends with her. Eddie Had met zarra before Chloe . He and zarra were together for a year. He was head over heels for her, Till the day she broke his heart and left him without a goodbye only a note saying , she didn't want to compete with his rockstar career . To this day, Eddie still felt his heartbroken and pissed the way she left him. But he couldn't let it affect him now. Especially since he was in love with Loren and they were expecting there first child .)

(Eddie had finally snapped back to Layla, wondering how Eddie knew zarra. Which he couldn't think of a lie to tell her. He knew he was going to have to tell her .)

Layla: well? Do I have to start guessing ? Cause I will… I can guess all night!

(Zarra was starting to feel uncomfortable… She didn't want to bring up the past … She was gonna try to bail .)

Zarra: umm Layla… Elena's waiting .. I have to go!

( zarra turns around tries to walk off but Layla has her hand on her shoulder.)

Layla: Zar.. Your not going anywhere till I know the truth… Sit down!

( It was clear to Eddie that zarra wasn't gonna tell Layla so he was gonna tell her. )

(Layla looks at zarra and Eddie as she says.)

Layla: someone better tell me right now

Eddie: I'll tell you ( Eddie looks at zarra pissed as ever, having to bring back painful memories .)  
I was 18 , when zarra and I had met. Zarra's mom Nicole was my parents manager. Nicole had invited zarra to see an MK concert, and that's where we met. Ever since that day, we were inseparable. I loved her as much as I LOVE LO. I thought zarra loved me . Anyways one day right before my career was about to take off I was so excited the only thing I needed I do was sign, but that night I wanted to celebrate . Especially with the woman I loved. Everything had seemed perfect. I was getting everything I wanted, my career , and the love of my life. Or so I thought till the next morning . I woke up and there was a note. Basically saying she couldn't love a rockstar

( zarra started tearing up )

Zarra: that's not what happened!

(Layla felt like they needed space.)

Layla: I should give you guys some privacy .

(Eddie looks at Layla all mad .. He didn't want to be alone )

Eddie: your not going anywhere!

( Layla just stays there quiet , looking at them both )

Eddie: well then zarra, if that's not what happened? I would really like to know!

Zarra: I was afraid

(Layla could tell zarra was holding something back )

(Eddie was starting to get mad.)

Eddie: afraid of what? You had everything zarra! I gave you my heart and the world! But obviously it wasn't enough for you!

Zarra: that's what I was afraid of Eddie. I loved you so much, it used to hurt just to breathe. Right when you where about to become more famous, I was scared you wouldn't have time for me, maybe while you were on tour, you probably would of cheated on me.

Eddie: that wouldn't of happened zarra. I was gonna take you on tour with me. You were the perfect girl for me and you just left me!

(Layla was just staring at zarra… Layla knew what zarra was saying was a lie.)

( Eddie couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave.)

Zarra: I'm glad I left when I did. I would of just ruined your life.

Eddie: well then ( he gets up and says to zarra) I guess it was a good thing you left when you did. ( he looks at Layla who was busy thinking back when her and zarra were 18.)... Layla we should go pick up LO. I need to see her.

( Layla nods )

Layla: okay , let me just say bye and pay. ( Eddie walks out and heads to the car .) (zarra gets up and gives Layla a hug and says.)

Zarra: well I should go…. ( she's still tearing up from hearing what Eddie told her , she gives Layla a hug and says.) I call you! ( Layla grabs zarra's hand and says)

Layla: zarra, I think I know why you left Eddie…

Zarra: NO YOU DON'T! ( she looks at her with a guilty face, which also read," please don't tell him,")

Layla: ZAR…. MADDOX is Eddie's right?  
—-


	11. Chapter 11

( "Maddox is Eddie's right?" . A question she didn't want to hear coming out of her best friends mouth. But zarra had to Lie, not because she didn't want to tell her . She had to lie mostly because she didn't know ..who Maddox's dad was. Zarra didn't want more questions… she needed to bail.)

Zarra: of course not Maddox's not Eddie's . Don't be ridiculous , you worry to much Lay.. Now I'm sorry but I really have to go!

( Zarra gives Layla a kiss on her Cheek and runs off. Leaving Layla wondering whether to believe her or not.  
Layla headed to the car and joined Eddie in the car.)

( the car ride over to go get loren was really quiet, with Eddie and Layla both thinking.)

(Eddie couldn't think of what just happened In the restaurant . He didn't want to . All he wanted to think of was loren. Eddie wanted Loren in his arms , that's what he needed . Eddie wanted to proceed with the plans they had. At first he was scared about telling papa max and Nora about the baby, but now it seemed like a piece of cake . In fact Eddie was now happy and excited that he and Loren were gonna be parents.)

(Layla felt bad for the way lunch ended but she had to find out the truth mostly because Layla was maddox's godmother and Zarra was the godmother of her twins and since Eddie was gonna be in Layla's life more. That meant that Zarra and Eddie would be seeing a lot more of each other . Layla very much wished that Zarra hadn't come when she did, because now wondering if Maddox was Eddie's son, would forever be lingering in her head till she found out the truth.. Not knowing at all would be better . But the truth would always come out one way or thee other. If Layla presumed finding out the truth about Maddox's dad ,It would end up bad .  
If she found out. And kept it a secret from Eddie . Eddie would be pissed that his own cousin was keeping it from him. If she told him, he would still be pissed , that he had a son he never knew of. Either way they were all screwed.)

(Layla was tired of the quiet awkward car ride. She had to break there silence.)(looking out her window , she says.)

Layla: so ED.. We gonna talk about what happened in the restaurant. ?

Eddie: NO

Layla: we kind of have to talk about it.

( Eddie starts getting mad , and annoyed)

Eddie:NO, Layla we don't have to talk about it .

Layla: Eddie , we can avoid the topic as much as you want, but eventually we have to talk about this.. What happened at the restaurant … Was pretty intense… I wouldn't be surprised if you start to lash out at people . I could tell you we're pissed off. Just cause Zarra was there.

(Eddie slams his hand on the seat.)

Eddie: LAYLA… Shut up! I told you , I didn't want to talk about it . The only thing I want from you is to .. Shut ur mouth, And just take me and loren to pops house. That's it!….. Please!

Layla: Fine then you asshole!

( the rest of the car ride was very quiet. Eddie being so pissed off, and getting Layla pissed off to , didn't help)

[Back at Mel's house]

( Loren gets at text from Eddie saying they'll be there in 10.)

Loren: okay so I should get ready To go Eddie sent me a message almost 10 minutes ago, saying they would be here in 10.

Mel: ooo! Do you think I can meet her?

( before Loren opens her mouth , they hear a honk outside. Eddie gets down and rushes to the door . As the door opens Eddie sees loren and gives her a hot, passionate kiss, telling loren that Eddie missed her. Mel just looks and says.)

Mel: I can see how you got pregnant LO… May I say… ! I feel like I just got pregnant juSt by looking at you to kiss

( Mel laughs as loren says)

Loren: ha … ha… HA! Very funny!

Mel: Rockstar … Congrats! You better treat my best friend and your growing little rockstar good, they better be your number 1….

Eddie: you know it Mel ( he gives Mel a hug… Loren could tell just by looking at him that something was up)

Mel: okay now that.. That's settled . Can I PLEASE meet LAYLA? I know she's in the car!

(Eddie gives a chuckle)

Eddie:sorry Mel , not today. She's busy with meetings (Mel had a sad face going on) but I promise you can meet her on the next visit , when she's with me… Okay?

Mel: okay I guess…. Well you guys should go .. You don't want to keep Layla waiting

Loren: okay… We're going. ( she gives Mel a hug.) Bye Mel.

(Eddie gives Mel a hug bye and heads back to the car with loren. Eddie opens the door and loren gets in and sits In the middle . Layla looked annoyed but tried to put a smile on her face. Loren could tell something was wrong.)

Loren: hey Layla

Layla: hi loren.. How was your visit with your friend?

Loren: it was good

Layla: that's great, how did your friend react when you told her about your little growing rockstar?

( Eddie was extremely quiet, while they were talking . He could tell Layla was just putting on an act.)

Loren: she took it rather well..( Loren noticed they were driving and she hadnt a clue where they wet going.) where are we going?

Eddie: to papa max's house… LO it's time we tell them. There expecting us.

(Loren didn't want this time to come but she didn't have a choice.)

Loren: okay…( loren wanted to change the subject .) So guys what did y'all do while I was at Mel's?

( Loren looked at Eddie and Layla and they were both quiet.)

Eddie: we just went to go eat, no big deal

Loren: that's it? ( they both nod.) well what did you guys talk about?

( Eddie and Layla looked at each other.)

Layla: you know … Boring old stories about life on the road

( Loren knew they were lying and that something was wrong cause there lying sucked !)

Loren: okay guys what's going on? I know something's wrong

Eddie/Layla: nothing

Loren: you guys are both lying to me!

Layla: okay… You got us. Eddie and I got into a fight on who's a better singer and I said something that hit a nerve. So eddies mad at me.

( Loren could tell it was still a lie cause Eddie never got mad when it came to competition , but that lie was funny … Eddie didn't know if loren bought that ridiculous lie but since loren was laughing with Layla … He was glad, she might forget about it and not bring it up again. Eddie looks at Layla and gives her a thank you look, for no telling her the truth. Layla didn't bother to stare at Eddie. He could tell she still was mad at him . Minutes pass and they almost arrive at papa max house.)

Loren: I'm sort of nervous , but Knowing that you Layla will be there, makes me feel sort of better.

( Layla looks at loren.)

Layla: LO … I'm sorry but I have a meeting I have to get to in 20 minutes . I can't stay but you have and Eddie so that's good.

(Eddie touches Loren's hand.)

Eddie: we can do this LO… I promise , things will be okay.

( Loren gives him a kiss then hugs him, they finally arrive and Layla says to a nervous loren.)

Layla: loren… Your gonna be fine. Trust me!

( she hugs loren and Eddie gets out and says to loren.)

Eddie: LO … Go ahead and go in, I need to say something To Layla (Loren nods and waves to Layla bye. Loren goes inside and he says to Layla holding the car door open.) You don't have a meeting… Why are you bailing on loren?

Layla: now you want to talk to me? (looking at Eddie annoyed ) LOOK … I'm doing what you said … I shut up while we went to pick up loren and now as you can see. I just brought you both to papa max's house … Now my work here is done!

Eddie: your really gonna be like this?

Layla: look I really don't want to talk to someone who's being an ass to me…( she points to the club.) you should go , Loren's waiting.

( Layla closes the car door and takes off, leaving Eddie mad. Eddie had to forget about everything before going into the club.. He entered the club , sees loren smiling at him, he smiles back ,grabs her hand and walks threw the club. They see Grace and wave hi and head straight up to max's place. Eddie and Loren stopped right outside the door and Eddie picks up Loren's hand and kisses it.)

Eddie: it's gonna be fine.

( Loren nods. Eddie knocks on the door. Max answers it.)

Max: Eddie, Loren please come in kids, your just to time for dinner.

(Eddie and Loren give max a hug. Nora comes in a minutes later giving them a hug.)

Nora: I'm glad you guys are here. Loren I made ur favorite

.  
Loren: yay lasagna

( she walks into the kitchen with Nora and helps her. Max and Eddie take a seat on the sofa.)

Max: how was your weekend bud?… With ..loren?

( Eddie looks at max very apologetic.)

Eddie: sorry pop, I shouldn't of lied. I just needed a break.

Max: it's okay… But bud? Next time you go somewhere …I don't care the reason, I want to know where exactly you'll be so I don't worry… Ok?

( Eddie nods)

Eddie: well I didn't lie on where I was going , I did go to San Francisco .

( max nods at first but stops And thinks .)

Max: wait.. Why was loren in San Francisco? ( he stops and thinks of his goddaughter / eddies cousin .) She went to see ur cousin right?

( Eddie looked like he didn't want to talk about. Right when he was about to say something. Nora interrupts them.)

Nora: dinners ready boys…

( All Eddie could think of was" yes, I'm saved!" They both get up and head to the dining room table. Loren was there setting the table. Eddie gives her a quick kiss, then sits down, along with rest of the group. They all start eating , talking. Everything seemed perfect to Eddie . They talked and ate dinner, then to make Things more perfect they had dessert, Nora made her famous pecan pie they all loved . An hour went by . Max couldn't take it anymore he switched the subject.)

Max: I'm sorry guys.. But I have to know

( Eddie cuts him off)

Eddie: pop … Don't

(Max ignores Eddie)

Max: loren .. Sweetie… What where you doing in San Francisco with Eddie cousin ?

( Loren starts to get nervous , as Nora sort of gets mad that she left the city and she didn't bother telling her.)

Nora: San Francisco ? ( she looks at loren.) LO , you didn't Tell me you where going that far.

Loren: actually mom, I didn't tell you where I was at , at all.

Nora: well now that we're on the topic.. Why were you in San Francisco .( she looks at max and Eddie.) and who's this cousin you guys are talking about ? Is he nice?

Max: eddies cousins is a girl and do you know the rockstar Layla?

(Nora points at Eddie .)

Nora : yeah she the female version of Eddie ( max nods ) what about her?

Eddie: she's my cousin

Nora: wow ! How?

Eddie: she's my moms niece / goddaughter . Pop is her godfather.

Nora: man being a rockstar is like genetic…( max laughs and interrupts and says )

Max: did Layla come with you guys?

Loren: she dropped us off. She was gonna come with us here, but she had a last minute meeting even thou I think she was making up the meeting

( the whole time loren was talking max was looking at Eddie. Max saw eddies facial expression. He looked annoyed when Layla's name came up. Max knew something was wrong between Eddie and Layla. He would figure that out later. First he had to know why loren and Eddie went to go see Layla .Luckily Nora got back on topic.)

Nora: well now loren why were you with his cousin?

( Eddie grabs Loren's hand to give her confidence. So she can tell them about there exciting news.)

Loren: I went to see Layla to ask her for help

Nora: what kind of help?

Loren: I asked Layla for help on how to tell Eddie that..( loren takes a deep breath.) I'm pregnant …mom .. Max.. I'm pregnant

( loren was waiting for both of them to be so disappointed . But instead she sees max with a smile , she could tell he was excited . Max got up and gave them both a hug. )

Max: oh my god I'm gonna be grandpa max!

( Eddie and Loren both laughed )

( Nora on thee other hand didn't look so pleased. Eddie and Loren were expecting her to lash out at them. But instead they hear Nora say.)

Nora: you guys…. I'm WAY to YOUNG to be a grandma!( she smiles and jumps up and give them both hug as they all laugh.)

Max: how far along are you?

Loren: 3 months

Nora: 3 months? .. Couldn't you tell something was wrong?

Loren: well yeah ,but mom you know how my periods are irregular sometimes.

(Nora nods understanding why she barely found out about her pregnancy. While the girls were talking max kept staring at Eddie… Eddie was so focused on something else .. He was completely zoned out from there conversation. )

Nora: I see … Well we should get you to an OB doctor to make sure .

Loren: I already did that. Layla took me to her OB.

Nora: she must of been expensive!

Loren: actually it was free. I didn't have to pay, Layla wouldn't let us

Nora: well that was nice of her , we should do something for her.

Max : she won't let u. Layla is a lot like Katy .. She always gives but doesn't let anyone repay her.

Loren: she's awesome…( loren looks at Eddie and decides to bring up the conversation the three of them of them had in the car.) So Eddie.. What was going in the car earlier?

Eddie: I don't know what your talking about ?

( he looks at her, hoping that she would just drop it. Eddie needed her to, before he might say something he might totally regret later.)

Loren: yes you do , why were you and Layla so quiet in the car ? If I didn't know any better , I would say that you and Layla were fighting

Max : is that true Eddie?

( Eddie knew that once loren said that , pop would start asking questions. He looks at loren mad that they were back on the topic he so wanted to avoid . He says to loren before answering his dad.)

Eddie: you couldn't leave it alone could you loren?

( he looks at his dad)

Eddie: of course not pop, Layla And I are fine ( he tried changing the subject.) loren we should go to the office , we need to tell jake and Kelly about our baby.

Max: they can wait , stop changing the subject , what going on with you and Layla?

Eddie: nothing's going on dad

Max: Eddie stop lying to me… Something's going on.. The whole time you were here. I could tell something was up with you and I know you .. Its gonna bother you till you talk it out … And if you and Layla are fighting she's the same way …now what's up?

Eddie: fine! me and Layla are fighting …

Max: okay what about?

( Eddie starts getting agitated )

Eddie: I really don't want to talk about this

Max: you and your cousin need to make up…

Eddie: why i can be pissed at her if I want !

Max: Eddie… What's wrong !

( Eddie couldn't take it anymore . He had to be alone . Eddie got up and went for his jacket his dad kept for him. Max gets up and follows him.)

Max: where do you think your going?

Eddie: out, it's clear all you guys want to talk about is me and Layla and our fight and I really don't want to talk about it .(Eddie was beyond mad .) Just please stay out of my business!

( Eddie leaves , leaving loren with there parents)

( max yells to get Eddie back.)

Max: Eduardo !

( max wanted to follow but when he looked back at Nora and Loren . Loren was crying . He had to comfort loren, before going out to find Eddie where ever he went .)

[ Back with Layla in her car ]

(Layla was so pissed at Eddie. He hadn't lashed out at her In a long time . She totally understood why he was pissed. Eddies anger was toward Zarra. That still didn't justify his actions toward Layla. Layla had to forget about being pissed at Eddie for a minute. She had to track down zarra. Layla knew that Zarra would be ignoring her calls. But she was gonna try Zarra's phone anyway. Layla grabs her phone and dials her number and hears right away.)

Zarra's voicemail: hi you've reached Zarra's voicemail! You know what to do!

( Layla ends the phone call and throws it to the other side of the seat. Layla had a rough couple of hours, she needed a drink. Layla told her driver to head to there family club.)( 20 minutes later and she finally arrives. She headed straight to the bar for a beer. Layla was just listening to the clubs music and still drinking . An hour goes by and her phone rings . She looked who it was and it was papa max. she hadn't talked to him in along time . She so wanted to answer it , but she figured that all he would want to talk about was her and Eddie. The fight they had earlier . Layla had meant to ignore the call but she accidentally answered it . Leaving papa max hearing the music . But she quickly hung up the phone . Right when she she called the bartender , For another beer . Her brother Wyatt shows up and says.)

Wyatt: you gonna pay for that?

( she looks up at her brother .)

Layla: it's my club, I can do whatever I want (Her brother sits down with her.) and plus I already paid them in advance.

( Wyatt could tell Layla was in a slump. Wyatt ordered a beer.)

Wyatt: what's wrong Layla ?

( she looks at him.)

Layla: well who's asking ? My annoying manager or my big brother?

Wyatt: your big brother.. Is everything okay?

Layla: honestly I don't know…

Wyatt: is loren okay?

Layla : oh she's good

Wyatt: well then what's up

Layla: today Eddie and I went to lunch while loren was telling her friend that shes pregnant.

Wyatt: tell her I said congrats.

Layla: I will… Anyways lunch was going good till we ran into Zarra. Things started turning bad.

Wyatt: you and Zarra are best friends have been since y'all were four. How did it turn bad ?

Layla: I know, but it didn't involve me.( Wyatt looks at her confused.) it started turning bad when Eddie and Zarra laid eyes on each other.

Wyatt: Ohhh , this doesn't sound good.

Layla: it turns out when we were 18 . Zarra and Eddie used to date for a year, they were so in love. I didn't know anything about this cause I was away on tour . Anyways before Eddie's career was about to take off one night , while Eddie was asleep . Zarra packed her stuff , wrote Eddie a note and took off. .

Wyatt: why would she do that if she loved him?

Layla I was thinking about that, while she was trying to explain why she left. I could tell she was lying . But something stuck out to me. She said, " I'm glad I left when I did. I would of just ruined your life." Right when she said that. I started to think why would she say that then I snapped and remembered about maddox … WY… She was just about to turn 19, when she had him.

( Wyatt starts thinking about Maddox.)

Wyatt: Maddox does look like him .. Wow talk about bad juju. What did Eddie say, when he found out about Maddox?

( Layla looks guilty.)

Layla: he doesn't know. He left when I asked Zarra , if ED was Maddox's dad… Which Zarra says he's not but I know she's lying.

Wyatt: why did Eddie leave so quickly?

Layla: he seemed hurt still, the way she just left him

Wyatt: so what happened after that?

Layla: Zarra took off before I could ask anything else . Eddie and I left the restaurant went to go pick up loren . I tried talking to him. I wanted to tell him about Maddox , but he snapped at me. And I got pissed. I ditched him and loren at his dads .

( Wyatt looks at her. He forgot about loren.)

Wyatt: what about loren?

Layla: I don't know what to do , a part of me , wants to tell Eddie. So loren will know . But the other part of me , wishes zarra hadn't shown up at all because which ever way is goes , there's really no good outcome here.

Wyatt: Lay, the reason this is so hard. Is because you know what to do already.

( right when Layla was about to say something they hear a voice behind them.)

Stranger voice : there you are!—

_PLEASE REVIEW!

I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

THANKS!

MUCH LOVE!


	12. Chapter 12

( papa max couldn't believe Eddie walked out. Eddie was never the type to get so mad about something and just walk out. When he was usually mad, it never bothered him so much that he didn't want to talk about it.  
More then anything , Max wanted to follow Eddie ,But he had to stay awhile and comfort loren who was crying on her mothers shoulder.)

Max: Loren , everything's gonna be okay.

(Loren picks up her head and looks at max.)

Loren: Eddie walked out max… He's so mad , he didn't want to talk to any of us. So he walked out. What are we gonna do?

Max: well, when Eddies mad he likes to be by himself and think.

( loren face lights up .)

Loren: our spot! Maybe he's there? I should go?!

Nora: sweetie, he's not gonna be there , he wants to be alone and be invisible ..

Max: your moms right . Eddie has to have another spot , that only he knows about .

Loren: well , Layla might know. There so close .

Max: maybe she does know . Even thou were going on limb here.. Since Eddie and Layla are mad at each other , but let me give it a shot .!

( max grabs his phone an calls her. She answers the phone but all max could hear was music … Then the line went dead .)

Max: her butt answered.

Loren: did you hear anything ?

Max: loud music , it sounded like she was at a club.

Nora: well that narrows it down .

( Nora laughs. Max grabs his phone and calls Layla's brother/manager.)

Wyatt: hello

Max: Wyatt, it's me max

Wyatt: papa Max, what can I do for you?

Max:I'm looking for your sister, can you find her for me? She's not answering her phone.

Wyatt:Finding her is not a problem, because she's at bamboo, our club here in LA

Max: perfect , can you make sure she stays till I get there?

Wyatt: sure

Max: okay thanks Wyatt.

( max tells Wyatt bye and hangs up.)

Loren: well did he know where Layla was?

Max: yeah at bamboo.

Nora: is she drinking ?

Max: probably …. But I have a plan. Most likely she's gonna be a lil drunk. So I'm gonna take eddies car service and I'm gonna have Layla take it to go find Eddie .( Max looks at Nora.) can you come get me?

Nora: of course… Ill do anything you need…

Loren: Max, how do you know Layla will agree to go find Eddie? If she's just as stubborn as Eddie , won't she say no ?

Max: she'll say yes… Trust me I can be pretty convincing !( max smiles at loren.)

( Max grabs his keys and puts on his jacket.)

Max: now I have to go.

( he hugged Nora and loren have them both kisses on the cheek. And took off .)

( while in the car, max kept thinking he was gonna have a run for his money. Because Layla was stubborn to talk to, just like Katy and Eddie. But max was gonna try his hardest to make it work .)

{back at the club}

(Layla couldn't believe he found didn't mean to answer the phone. Hell the phone was only on for 15 seconds, she didn't think he could find her . But he did, Layla sees her brother stand up to greet him with a hug… Papa max had found her.)

Layla: how'd you find me?

Max: it was easy… I know you… You are a lot like your aunt.

( As much as she hated hearing that it was true.)

Layla:you don't know me max. You found me based on luck …

Max: yes I do know you and the first time was based in luck, did you forget when you and Eddie were 17 and I baile..( Layla cuts max off so her brothers doesn't hear .)

Layla: okay !.. I get it! You know how to find me!

( the first time, max had found her and Eddie , They all swore to never speak of it again. Layla looked over at her brother, who was luckily on his phone. Wyatt didn't hear what max said Wyatt had got off the phone and gets ready to leave.)

Wyatt: well that was Bianca . It's my turn for diaper duty! ( Wyatt hugs max and hugs his sister and gives her forehead a kiss then leaves .)

Max: okay now that he's gone, lets go!

Layla: I'm not going anywhere.

Max: look I don't know what you and Eddie are fighting about. But you are going to help me find him .

( she looks at him confused .)

Layla: isn't he with you?

Max: he was till after him and loren told Nora and me about the baby.

Layla: I don't get it, that's happy news. why would he leave?

Max: loren had brought up the quiet car ride between you and Eddie and her.

( As soon as she heard the quiet car ride. She knew why he was mad and left.)

Layla: that'll do it!….. Well did you look for him?

Max: no , we figured he wouldn't be at any of the spots we know … Can you think of a place , where he could be?

( Layla was thinking where he could be.)

Layla: two places he could be….

( max just looks at her eager to know where.)

Max: where?

Layla: His apartment or mine and eddies spot. He probably at our spot.

( max looks confused )

Max: what makes you think he's there? When he knows that you know where this spots at?

Layla: cause me and him are both mad at each others and he's knows that is the last place ill go and he's right. I'm not going.

Max: why doesn't he go to the hiding spots loren knows about?

Layla: because loren wants to know what happened between us and he doesn't want to talk about it. So he's gonna avoid her , you, even Nora. So he's at our spot

( Layla gets up and heads to the office, max follows her.)

Layla: max just leave him be , he'll come around

Max: you and I both know that he won't. ( Layla sits down on the chair in front of the desk and max sits at the corner of the desk looking at her.) please Layla … Talk to him!

( Layla wanted to tell her uncle max no but he was making it hard.)

Layla: uncle max what makes you think he's gonna talk to me? When were both mad at each other?

Max: you guys are so stubborn, but he'll open up to you more then any of us. I have to ask … Please go, I'm actually begging here ( he's looking at her with a sad face and his hands together like he's praying.)

Layla:( she's smiles) why should I go and talk to him?

Max: because you love your cousin?

( he smiles at her hoping that would work)

Layla: true.. But not good enough !

( she turns around with her back towards papa max.)

Max: because its want your aunt Katy would want.

( max sees Layla's head go down in defeat.)

Layla: papa max … You suck!

( she turns around and smile at him gets up and gives him a hug.)

Max: does that mean your gonna go find him ?

Layla: sadly yes

(Max gave her the biggest hug ever .)

Max: thank you, your the best goddaughter ever.

Layla: don't thank me just yet . This so call visit might not end well. ( she stops and says.) I just realized something. My rides not here.

Max: you going over to talk to Eddie, will work out and Eddies driver brought me, You can take it. Nora's picking me up.(Layla could tell max had something up his sleeve.)

( Layla grabbed her clutch and started Walking off. as papa max sat down at the bar awaiting for Nora ….)

{back with eddie at his secret spot}

(EDDIE Couldn't believe he left the way he did. But He really didn't Have a choice. They all wanted to talk about something , he wished  
Never happened. When Eddie took off , he really didn't know where to go. He couldn't go to his normal spots, loren knew where they were. There was one spot loren didn't know about . But he had contemplated on going. Mostly because his cousin knew of the spot, It was there's. And Eddie's cousin was the last person he wanted to see. Eddie figured he'd risk going maybe she wouldn't show. He was there for a good hour, till he heard footsteps.)

(Layla couldn't believe she was going to talk to Eddie. She was still mad at him. Going to see Eddie was all for papa max .Layla knew going to talk to Eddie was a bad idea . Layla told the driver were to go. 20 minutes passed and she finally arrived. Right when she got out. The driver lowered the window and said to Layla as he locked the doors.)

Zac: ms , Scott.. Mr Duran ordered me to drop you off and return. No earlier then half an Hour.

(" there it was… Ditching me here with Eddie for a good half hour was part of papa max's plan.")

Layla: I see, well bye I guess.

( before Zac takes of he says bye.)

Zac: bye… Ms Layla.

( Layla waves as Zac takes off. Layla starts walking up the hill and sees Eddie turn around frustrated.)

( He couldn't believe it , she actually showed her face .. She was the reason he was so upset .. Or so he kept telling himself.)

Eddie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Layla: your dad begged me , HONESTLY, I never wanted to come.

Eddie: you didn't have to listen… GO HOME LAYLA !

Layla: I can't

Eddie: what do you mean you can't ?

Layla: your dad gave the driver instructions to come for me half an hour from now.

( Eddie was so annoyed, he couldn't believe his dad baited Layla to come talk with him .)

Eddie: well..Lay your wasting your breath, I don't want to talk to you , THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Layla: ( protesting) , MY FAULT?! HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?!

Eddie: At Rumor , why in the world would you call her over?! You knew how I felt about her!

Layla: Zarra.. And I have been friends , since we're four. So if I want to say hi to her, I can! And secondly … I didn't call her . She came up to us. And I didn't even know you guys knew each other… Till today.  
( Layla realized she was justifying the fact that her and Zarra were best friends and she didn't have to.)  
Layla: wait a minute… I don't have to justify my being friends with Zarra to you( she pointed to Eddie) you should be the one explaining why your being such a dick!

( Eddie knew it wasn't his cousins fault. None of it was..)

Eddie: I'm sorry… I shouldn't of taken it out on you…( Eddie gets up from where he was sitting.) WHY THE HELL DID SHE HAVE TO COME BACK?! I was perfectly fine..(Layla knew why he was being so grumpy .)

Layla: your pissed because of the way, she left you. You never got a reason why or a goodbye.

( Eddie looked down and sat next to her.)

Eddie: truth? ( Layla nods.) I loved Zarra a lot . I was so happy, my career was taking off, and I had the love of my life ! Till one night Zarra just walked out on us . I was so hurt when I found the note. I didn't think I had to worry about her but apparently I was wrong.( Layla was just processing all of it while Eddie continued.)

Eddie: everything happened so quick . After Zarra left . My mom passed , which it felt like I was completely dead inside . Jake had forced me to focus on my career and put my emotions in my singing. Then I met Chloe. She helped me a lot . I loved her then everything seemed to go by quicker when Chloe and I broke up . I met loren right after.. We fell in love and now where gonna be parents .

( Eddie had a smile thinking about loren and how Awesome , She was gonna be at being a mom.)

( Layla cringed, when Eddie said the word ." Parents". Layla didn't know if she wanted to Eddie to know about Maddox . If she told him, it would be another thing he would be worried about , He would be extremely mad that he was never told about Maddox.)

( Eddie felt sort of better talking.. When it came down to opening up , his cousin helped him do just that , like his mom. But while Eddie was starting to feel A little better. He looked over at Layla and could tell something was bothering her .)

Eddie: penny for your thoughts?

( Layla laughed.)

Layla: I don't think my thoughts are worth that much.

Eddie: Lay .. What's wrong?

Layla: nothing

Eddie: Layla.. Your lying to me.. What's wrong?

Layla: look if I tell you, what's going on my mind , it will change our life's.

Eddie: it couldn't get any worse them this.

Layla: oh .. I beg to differ!  
—-

**hey guys i hope you like it!... ****_A question for you guys!_**

_**DO YOU THINK EDDIES COUSIN LAYLA SHOULD TELL EDDIE ABOUT MADDOX?**_

_I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!?_

_PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH YOUR ANSWER!_

_THANKS GUYS!_

_MUCH LOVE3_


	13. Chapter 13

Eddie: Lay, just tell me

( Layla knew coming was a bad thing because now she had to tell him , this news bothered her and Eddie could tell, Layla bent her head down, sighed then said .)

Layla: I know why Zarra left you.

( Eddie looked at her as if she was crazy .)

Eddie: what do you mean you know why?... How on earth would you know ? Zarra and I broke up before you came back from tour .

Layla: she told me when I came back

Eddie: Bull... Until today you didn't even know that Zarra and I dated let alone knew each other

( Layla needed to try and change the subject. Layla looked at her phone noticed the driver would probably be there already.)

Layla: you know what ED? Zac should be here already ( she stands up and begins to walk.) we should go !

( Eddie stands up and faces the direction she's walking .)

Eddie: Lay...STOP!

(Layla stops turns and faces Eddie.)

Eddie: what aren't you telling me?!

( Layla just stares at Eddie giving him a look that says ," please don't make me tell you".)

Eddie: come on Lay...we're cousins practically brother and sister . We should be able to tell each other anything .

Layla: if I tell you, your just gonna get mad.

Eddie: I'm gonna get more mad of you don't tell me...( he grabs her hand and walks them over to a tree and sits down on the floor .)

Eddie: Lay... Please just tell me.. I have no reason to get mad at you.

(Layla thought to herself," okay here it goes." She took a deep breath.)

Layla: when I came back from tour, The first thing I wanted to do was spend time with my best friend. So I called Zarra and told her, I wanted to meet up with her for lunch and she agreed . We were both excited, especially me because she said she had a surprise for me.

( Eddie interrupted her.)

Eddie: what was the surprise ?

( Layla ignored his question and continued.)

Layla: anyways when the next day approached I went to a local cafe and waited for her. I was early when she finally got there. I noticed something was weird she was holding her purse really close to her upfront . When we were 3 feet away from each other she removed her purse and turned sideways. She pointed to her stomach

( All Eddie could think of while Lay was talking was," don't say It!")

Layla: she was pregnant ED.

( Eddie puts his head down ashamed.)

Eddie: NO..NO..NO are you sure..?

Layla: I'm sure she was pregnant at 18?...yes! ( she continued) I was surprised, I wanted to know how it happened . Zarra didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to talk about my tour and the future plans I had. Which we were on subject for hours till I had to switch to her pregnant .

( Eddie didn't know what to feel.)

Eddie: what did she say?

Layla: it was among story, and the pregnancy just happened I asked her where was the dad in all of this and she said, she didn't want to burden him with a baby. So she took off, he was better off...( minutes pass) ED you might be the father , I think her being pregnant I'd why she left you.

(Eddie couldn't believe it! He was hoping Layla was lying but the more he thought of it, the more it might be true. If he was the father of zarra's child, it would change everything.)

( Layla kept staring bat Eddie, she was waiting for a response... But nothing. Layla was just staring at a very speechless Eddie . She didn't know whether Eddie being speechless was a good thing or not .)

Layla: Eddie ... You okay?

(Layla was kind of scared to even ask the question. While Layla was waiting for a response but still nothing.)

Layla: Eddie?

( she tapped his arm.)

Layla:...Eddie ?

(...nothing...)

( Eddie kept replaying everything his cousin said in his head...thinking about the past, Eddie felt pissed and glad. He was pissed at Zarra for leaving him back then just because she was pregnant. But he was also glad she left because he wouldn't of ever met loren, if he and Zarra were still a couple .)

( with all the Information, he had just learned he didn't know what to do.)

( Layla again tapped Eddie in the shoulder.)

Layla: Eddie ?

( Finally snapping back to reality .)

Eddie: huh?...what

Layla: you okay ? I mean all of this was information overload

Eddie: I'm screwed... I don't know what to do?

Layla: what do you mean?

Eddie: I mean, if I tell her I'm screwed. If I don't tell her, I'm even more screwed . Cause I lied to her and didn't feel the need to tell her. Basically I'm a dead man.

Layla: Eddie ... I wasn't gonna tell you, till I knew forsure.

Eddie: what?

Layla: I wasn't planning on telling you till I knew forsure that zarras kid was urs .

Eddie: oh

Layla: what if you do the same?

( Eddie was even more confused.)

Eddie:... What?

Layla: what If we delay telling her? At least until we know forsure.?

Eddie: you want me to lie to her?

Layla: hello... Did you not just hear what I just said?

Eddie: yes I heard you, you want me to lie to her.

Layla: your not lying to her... Your just gonna delay telling her the truth , just until we find out.?

( Eddie stands up just looking at the scenery, thinking it just might work, but the problem would be making up a lie to tell loren. He turns around and faces Layla.)

Eddie: if I agreed to that , what exactly would we say to loren? We were mad at each other when she was with us . What kind of lie are we gonna make up to tell her? I don't know about you , but I can't exactly think of a good lie to tell loren.

Layla: one problem at a time ED,(she stops and thinks .) I say tomorrow we cancel everything and go and find Zarra and get some answers.

Eddie: there's no way jake is gonna let us cancel, we got to be at the studio tomorrow and start recording.

Layla: ED, I own half of the record label, the studio is ours, I say we're pretty much our own bosses. Lets cancel today and tell jake well work overtime tomorrow.

Layla: unless you'd rather we don't cancel and jake finds out?

Eddie: no! I don't want this getting out to the public.

Layla: neither do I , sadly this includes me.

( he thought about it and agreed .)

Eddie: true, she's your best friend and your my cousin.

Layla: and I'm her sons god-mother.

( that got eddies attention. Hearing that Zarra had a son, that could potentially be his, sort of brought a smile to his face.)

Eddie: Lay...Zar has a son?

(Layla nodded )

Layla: yeah, Eddie she has a son

(Layla saw Eddie smile.)

Eddie: so tomorrow where gonna find out some answers?

Layla: only if you want to?

Eddie: I do, I need to find out

Layla: okay, than that's what will do tomorrow .

( Layla thought about her and Eddie finally being okay, that they were ready to leave.)

Layla: okay , Eddie I think we're ready to go.

( Layla stands up ready to leave.)

Eddie: we can't go yet

Layla: and why not? We're both okay we've rearranged our plans for tomorrow .( she looks at him confused.) what else is there?

Eddie: loren? ( he points to both of them) we need to make up a lie to tell loren

( Layla waves her hands excluding her.)

Layla: oh no! I don't have to make any lie, I'm not the one who had to see loren right now.

Eddie: that may be, but if I can't think of a lie to tell her. She'll find out the truth and shell know'll that Zarra is YOUR best friend and you didn't bother to tell me , your cousin. So she'll not only be pissed at me, but she'll be pissed at you to.

( Layla hated that Eddie was right.)

Layla: you suck , you know that!

Eddie: sorry but what are we gonna do?

( she sits back down with Eddie .)

Layla: I have no clue !

Eddie: me either, but Layla we can't stay here, it's already getting dark out.

(Layla was thinking about all of it and she knew they needed help.)

Layla: Eddie , we need help. We need to tell someone .

Eddie: no , I don't want anyone aside from me and you knowing .

Layla: well it's to late for that.

Eddie: what do you mean it's to late?

Layla: I mean someone else knows

( Eddie could feel himself getting angry.)

Eddie: WHO THE HELL KNOWS LAY!?

Layla: don't get your panties in bunch ED!... I needed to talk to someone and Wyatt was there.

(" WHAT?" Wyatt was the last person Eddie wanted to know . What was Layla's manager and jakes partner .)

Eddie: Lay, why on earth would you tell Wyatt? he's gonna tell Jake .

Layla: Wyatt's known for two hours Eddie . If Wyatt told jake, don't you think we'd be getting phone calls from jake now?

(" okay , she has a point " Eddie thought .)

Eddie: okay, we'll since he knows, why don't we ask him?

Layla: can't he's going back to San Francisco

Eddie: well let's Skype him

( Layla had someone in mind . She knew Eddie wasn't gonna like it though.)

Layla: Wyatt's not gonna help us, he doesn't want to get more involved .

( Eddie sure didn't blame Wyatt for not wanting to get more involved .)

Eddie: well who are we gonna tell then?

Layla: how about... Papa max?

Eddie: WHAT! NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE CAN'T TELL MAX!

Layla: YOU THINK I WANT HIM TO KNOW ABOUT THIS?

( Layla knew Eddie was gonna say no but max was there only shot.)

Eddie:OBVIOUSLY SINCE YOU WANT HIM TO KNOW SO BAD .

Layla: HES THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP US!

Eddie: AND WHY IS HE THEE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP !

( Layla lowered her voice.)

Layla: papa max is thee only one who can help because ZARRA'S son , Ivan looks like your mini me!

Eddie: what?...

* * *

**_Okay guys let me know what you think! Please review!_**


	14. Update

Hey guys !

I just wanted to update y'all!

I'm currently writing my three HH fanfics which I've started writing a fourth one but its alittle much.

But just so you know that I am writing AND BE EXPECTING NEWS CHAPTERS, but it's taking some time! So please bare with me!

Thx guys ,  
Love y'all!


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie: what?…. A little while ago. You said you weren't sure if he was mine and now you say he looks like my mini me? WHICH IS IT LAY!?

Layla: DON'T YELL AT ME!… (Layla calms herself ) I wasn't sure… I was trying to remember what you looked like at five and now I remember . Maddox is your spitting image.

( Eddie started to hyperventilate . This was all to much. Layla started padding his back.)

Layla: Eddie… This is why I know that max can help…

( "maybe she's right? But pop's gonna kill me!" Eddie thought.)

Eddie: okay but how are we gonna tell him?

Layla: well go over and tell him the whole thing…

Eddie: we can't do it right now

Layla: and why not?

Eddie: because Loren's there with my dad…

Layla: ask him if he's alone

Eddie: uh… How exactly am I gonna do that?

Layla: Eduardo …. There's this new invention called a cell phone … (Eddie gives her a look as Layla laughs at him) Just call him see if the coast is clear so we can go over ….

Eddie: you do it!

Layla: why me?.. He's your dad!

Eddie: exactly, if i call him hes gonna wanna talk on the phone. If you call him and tell him that we need to talk , the phone call will be real simple and quick but tell him ,I won't come if Loren's there… Please ezzy!

Layla: (she sighs) okay!…. But you owe me Duran!

(Eddie puts his hand out for a handshake )

Eddie: sure anything!

(Layla shakes his hand. After the hand shakes she grabs her cell and dials papa max. After the second ring he answers.)

(Phone conversation .)

Max: hello?

Layla: uncle max?

Max: did you guys talk it out?

Layla: even better, he's ready to talk to you …under one condition thou…

Max: okay what…

Layla: he doesn't want loren there.. He not ready to talk to her…yet

Max: Nora took her home, Nora made her decide to go home and sleep all of this off… She's not here

( Layla puts her hand on they microphone in her cell so max doesn't hear. And says to Eddie .)

Layla: Nora took her home, she's not there…

Eddie: okay let's go

(Layla nods and returns to her phone call with max.)

Layla: will be there in 15….

Max: see you then

( she hangs up and they both head to the car waiting for them.)

( Both in the car, Eddie started thinking of the possibility of not have one kid but two kids … And Not only that but he would have to deal with Zarra at some point .. All of it was to much for Eddie , he had his head in his hands feeling a headache forming Layla noticed.)

Layla: just breathe ….

( with all the thinking going on in eddies head .Made the time it took to get there seem like seconds rather then minutes , he hadn't even noticed that they were already at papa max's apartment .)

( Layla opens the door and notices that Eddie was having second thoughts)

Layla: you ready?

( Eddie nods no.)

Layla: Eddie… I know telling papa max this problem, is scary but he really can help and it'll make you feel a little bit better knowing you have your dad on your side ….

( Eddie gets out of the car and says to Layla opening the club door for her.)

Eddie: I know, I just wish we never had gone to rumor today ….

Layla: I know what you mean…. But this day would of come eventually , it's better to get it out of the way.

( As they entered the club all they did was wave to Grace , who was tending to some rest of the way up to max's apartment door was very quiet . Once they reached the door they both took a minute and knew to savor that moment because they knew once they knocked on that door and told papa max everything they were gonna get yell at.)

Eddie: okay …. Here goes nothing..

( he knocks on the door and right away , max opens the door and he takes his son in his arms so glad that he was there and okay… Max pulls Layla who was standing behind Eddie into there big hug.)

Layla: I love you guys I do but ( Layla sounds like she's being suffocated) I… Can't..bbbreathe!

( max lets them go.)

Max: I'm sorry now both of you sit … You got some explaining to do

( Layla and Eddie both sit on the sofa and max stands In front of them and just says .)

Layla : how was your day max?

Max: my day was stressful… Today I found out my son lied to me on why he went to San Francisco and he and his girlfriend come over for a family dinner with news then i find out that him and his cousin ( max points to himself) my god daughter … We're both arguing …. Arguing so much my son couldn't even talk to me,he decided to leave me, nora ,his crying PREGNANT girlfriend alone …. And I knew if I tried to find him , it would be impossible , but I knew his cousin could find him and she did and now what'd you know there both here…. And they both look Like they have something on there mind …. And THEY BETTER SPIT IT OUT!

( Eddie had the most guilty look ever.)

Layla: okay ….well after we got out of the doctors office confirming that loren was indeed pregnant. Loren wasn't quite ready to tell you guys yet so she decided that she wanted to go see Mel and tell her which me and Eddie took her … Eddie was gonna get off and stay with loren to tell Mel about her being pregnant but loren decided to do it on her own and loren had suggested that me and Eddie go have lunch which is exactly what we did…

( Layla took a moment then continued)

Layla: while Eddie and I were at rumor I noticed something was bothering Eddie and well I was right… Loren being pregnant still scares him, We both talked about it all and I was able to calm him down … Right when we were done with dinner thats when the shit literally hit the fan.

Max: what do you mean by that?

Layla: we ran into Zarra, who's been my best friend since we were kids …  
Max: who's Zarra?

( Layla looks at a nervous Eddie .)

Layla: it's your turn ED .

( Eddie took a deep breath .)

Eddie: pop…. Do you remember Zarra my girlfriend when I was 18?

Max: the girl who left you and just took off?

Eddie: yeah her

Max: yeah I remember her why?

Eddie: well she was at rumor today

Max: okay but what does this have to do with her?

Eddie: well when she left me ,I didn't have time to Process all of this I was busy with everything that was going on with the movie . When we ran into her, i saw her, it's like all my hurt feelings came to me all at once . I felt sort of hurt. And wanted to know why she left

(Max still didn't see why this girl fit in to this story.)

Max: well did you find out why she left you?

Eddie: not really …. She really didn't answer my question with a straight answer …. Anyways as me and Zarra were arguing ,Layla was very quiet …

( Eddie looks at Layla telling her its her turn.)

( Layla nods and starts up again.)

Layla: well as they where arguing I was remembering the time when we were 18….

Max: what about it ?you where on tour most of that year

Layla: I know, when I came back all I wanted to do was catch up , so. The first thing I did, was call Zarra and we had lunch, when we saw each other at rumor she looked weird , like she was scared an nervous mostly , she was hugging her purse. When I was 3 feet away she removed her purse and turned her stomach sideways , max she was pregnant when I saw her . She said she had a boyfriend and she said it was his but i honestly think theres a 50/50 chance Maddox could be eddies . I remember she said she was six months almost seven.

( max started pacing back and forward.)

Eddie: pop , Zarra and I broke up almost 8 months before Layla got back

Max: you heard her there's a chance it might not be yours.

( Layla had been working on combing eddies baby picture when he was four and Maddox's picture together all while max was grilling them for answers. Grabbing her phone she opens the picture up and shows max . Max looks at it confused.)

Max: why are you showing me two pictures of Eddie?

( Layla looks at her picture and shows it to Eddie .)

Layla: um max?

Max: yeah

( she hands her phone to max and he's looking at it .)

Layla: there's only one picture of Eddie and its on the left , on the right is Zarra's son Maddox.

( max started yelling at them in Spanish . He only yelled in Spanish when he was infuriated … Luckily Layla could understand just not speak it.)

[IM GONNA PUT IT IN ENGLISH FOR YOU GUYS]

Max: why did you tell me when it happened?

Layla: max … Zarra had left Eddie before she found out she was pregnant … And I didn't even know Zarra and Eddie at met before let alone dated …

Eddie: pop…. I don't know what to do…. Tell me what to do!

Max: you have to tell loren , now

Eddie: and what if he's not mine ? You still want me to tell her?

Max : Eddie she has to know if you keep it from her longer she might Break up with you considering how she feels on a subject like this…

Layla: what if he doesn't tell her till we know forsure…?

Max: we do you mean?

Layla: I was planning on locating Zarra and finding out the truth … Believe me I do believe Eddie should tell loren if Ivan is his … But not until we know for sure. And it's not lying to her.. Technically Eddie didn't know .

Max: Eddie… You have tomorrow to find out …. And if you still haven't found anything out .. Your gonna tell her the next day.

Eddie: okay pop….

( Layla thought it wasn't so squeezed eddies shoulder.)

Layla: see Eddie it wasn't that bad… Now as for tomorrow… Good luck with that!

Max : what do you mean? you'll be joining him.

Layla: what do you mean?… I have to take care of my twins.

Max: well where are your twins right now?

Layla: well there with my brother for the weekend… Why?

Max: see there's no reason why you can't be there with Eddie while he tells loren…

Layla: but…but this isn't my problem…

Max: oh but is…. It's your problem to….

(Layla an Eddie both looked at max very confused .)

Layla: NO... It's not my problem.. I didn't know anything about any of it ,while I was away.

Max: oh yes you did Layla , while you where on tour you knew Zarra and Eddie were dating!

Layla: what?

* * *

Hey guys I hope you guys loved it.. Sorry it took along time to post it!..If you guys didn't like it.. Please suggest some ideas!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys so I know it's been F-O-R-E-V-E-R since I've posted a chapter for this story which i haven't finished. But I decided I'll post what I have... Let me know what you think... What ideas you have so I can maybe go with. I really need ideas.. I'm stuck on this story. SO PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

Love hurts-Ch 15

(" this old man is crazy!" Layla thought ... How on earth was Layla suppose to know Bout Eddie And Zarra when she was out on tour?)

Layla: papa max what are you talking about ? How was I suppose to know about Zarra being with Eddie when I was away on tour that year?

Max: do you remember your nephew Jamie's birthday?

Layla: yeah what about it?

Max: what did you kind of present did you give him?

Layla: uncle max, I dont see the reason for bringing up Jamie's birthday...

Max: I do..Now answer the question. What did you give Jamie for his present that year?

( both max and Eddie both were looking at Layla thinking hard on what she got her nephew .)

Layla: I gave him a guitar along with some less..ons... Uh-oh. (Layla thought about it some more.) I did know about Zarra ... I skyped and asked Eddie if he could teach Jamie... And that's when you guys told me about her...

Max: I knew you would figure it out... So see, you knew about them and now your gonna go with Eddie to talk to Zarra and loren...

Layla: okay guys look... I'm sorry I Forgot about Zarra but... Guys this isn't my fight... I'm not the one who got loren pregnant and I'm also not the one had a past with a girl who got pregnant with your child which you know have to find out if its true.

Eddie: so your not gonna help me anymore?

Layla: Eddie I helped you...i took care of loren when she hitched a ride to san francisco, i helped you talk to loren when you found out about her being pregnant, I helped and got you both to an appointment with my aunt the OB/GYN... it's your turn now... This isn't about me.

Eddie: thank you for all of that and your right I did the mess but Lay... Once it's out. They know you and i are cousins and duet partners and people are gonna know that you and Zarra were best friends and your gonna get hounded with the same amount of paparazzi, just like me and loren. Like it or not, your in this mess just as much as me.

(Layla tried like hell to get out of it but it didn't happen... She was stuck in this situation to.)

Layla: ...fine.

( Layla looked at the time and noticed it was late... Sitting on the couch in the defeat she looks up at papa max and Eddie and says looking at her watch...)

Layla: So it's like 10 At night. What do you wanna do ?

( Looking at his watch ,Eddie realized it was to late to do anything.)

Eddie: Why its clearly too late to do anything so why don't we just go home .

Layla: great

( Layla gets up and heads straight to papa max and gives a hug good night and heads for the door. Eddie follows Layla out the door.)

Eddie: see you tomorrow pop.

Max: bye you guys... Be careful

Layla: bye uncle max.

( closing the door Layla looks at Eddie for a quick second and heads downstairs to her driver.)

( Eddie stops and says to Layla.)

Eddie: alright so tomorrow will meet up at the penthouse and come up with a plan. Okay?

Layla: anything for you boss man!

Eddie: drop the attitude Lay...

Layla: look at that...your starting to sound like a dad.

( Eddie just stares at Layla with a sarcastic look and says before getting into the car.)

Eddie: see you at the pent house tomorrow ...good night

Layla: good night ... Papa Duran

( Eddie ignored Layla's comment and had the driver take off.)

( Layla left seconds afterward heading to her house . With the day she had . She couldn't wait to get home. Layla enjoyed the 15 minutes of quiet to the house...finally getting to the house. she noticed she had company and totally didn't expect this person standing on her porch.)

Layla: loren?

[ back to Loren's POV]

(Loren really couldn't sleep... She kept tossing and turning. Everything that had happened That day kept replaying on her head. Finding out that she was indeed pregnant... Visiting Mel and telling her which she was excited. What really bothered her aside from being pregnant was Eddie and Layla's attitude when they picked her up from Mel's. Eddie and Laylas attitude felt cold. There was so much tension in the car, it felt like world war 3 had just happened. Whatever happened in the car, Changed Layla's mind on going with them to tell papa max the news. Eddie was very annoyed and mad but tried to pull an okay attitude with his dad and loren... Which max wasn't buying it At all. Loren knew Eddie wasn't gonna tell her what happened in the car with Layla alone so she tried to get it out of him with there parents present. Which was a total fail. Eddie did exactly what she didn't want Eddie to do. With all the pestering they did, caused Eddie to leave . Loren remember all she wanted to do was follow him... But she knew if she followed him , she would only push him away more. Max had reassured her that he would Eddie to come back from where ever he had been hiding . Which loren never found out whether Max was successful or not. Loren was trying hard to fall asleep but the problem was bothering her .)

( loren decided to getup and get dressed, she grabbed her cellphone and called Mel.)

Mel:( groggy voice) hellooo?

Loren: Mel?!

Mel: what is it loren? What's wrong?

Loren: I can't sleep... I keep thinking about Eddie and his cousin they had a bad fight which cause Eddie to storm off after telling our parents about having a baby.

Mel: loren... It's almost 1 am... I'm sure eddies fine... You can talk to him the first thing in the morning .

Loren: no Mel ... I can't sleep knowing something's wrong.

Mel: well do you want me to go with you? I don't want you to go alone.

Loren: no Mel ... You go back to bed.. I'll figure something out.

Mel: okay but please be careful... It's not just you anymore... It's you and my niece or nephew.

Loren: yeah i know it's not just me anymore ... I'll see you later Mel and ill call you tomorrow .

Mel: okay bye Lo.

( loren may have told Mel that she was gonna wait till tomorrow to talk to Eddie which she was but she never said she would wait till morning to talk to eddies cousin.


End file.
